Brewer Empire
by FoxyTiger0029
Summary: (The book after the Brewer Family) Jack and Kim try to keep everything they have built together, while Jack tries to decide which son will take his spot when the time comes but there's danger everywhere and the craziness is at an all time high. (Rated M for Language, Violence, and Sexual Content / Situations)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

**WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read. **

**Well I told you guys that I was creating a third story and here it is...ARE YOU READY FOR THE CRAZINESS? **

**Chapter 1**:

JACK'S POV:

"Daddy wake up!" Ariana screamed as jumped onto my bed. I groaned and turned over. "Baby daddy is sleeping" I said while trying to drift back to sleep. "No Daddy is getting his ass up because the twins have their karate tournament today." Kim said as her and Leo walked into the room. "That's not till 2 Kim" I said while putting the blanket over my face. "Jackson it's 1:30 get up!" Kim pulled the blankets completely off of me. I rolled my eyes. Kim and the kids left the room while I got up and got ready.

JACE'S POV:

I woke up when I heard my bedroom door opening. I heard little footsteps and smiled. I turned to face my 3 year old daughter Olivia. As soon as her eyes met mine she smiled brightly at me. I got out of bed and picked her up and kissed her chubby cheeks. "Good morning baby girl" I said softly. She giggled and kiss me back. Her face changed from a smile to a little frown "Where's mommy?" the moment she asked that, my heart broke. "I don't know baby" I said softly trying to keep myself from showing any hurt. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to see Jerry standing in the doorway. "Pop!" Olivia screamed happily as she leaped out of my hands and ran over to him. "Hi my little Olive" Jerry said while picking her up and kissing her. She giggled and I smiled, her giggle is the best sound ever. It sounds just like her mothers. "I came over here to talk about L-E-A-H." He spelled it out so Olivia couldn't understand. "Okay, Olivia go play with your toys while daddy and pop talk" Olivia nodded and ran out the room. Once she was gone I sat down on my bed and took in a deep breath. "What happened now?" I asked a little annoyed. "She's back Jace. She wants to see you and Olivia" Jerry said while taking a seat next to me. I put my head in my hands "I don't know. She hasn't been here to see her daughter in months. Why all of a sudden now?" I said through my hands. "I don't know Jace but she is your wife..." I cut him off "Ex-wife" I said through gritted teeth. "She knows that the divorce was a mistake. She still loves you" I rolled my eyes "is she still with Aaron?" Jerry nodded "Yeah she's with Aaron. But right now she is here by herself. I need you to keep her here. Do whatever you have to. Fight for her and for your family. She's my daughter and I love her to death but she is just like Donna. You gotta put your foot down, Jace I'm giving you permission to beat her ass if you need to" with that being said Jerry patted my back and was about to leave the room. "Fine I'll do it but I'm only doing it for Olivia" I said while standing up. Jerry smirked "No, your doing it for you, I can see it in your eyes." he said before he left the room.

ABEL'S POV:

I'm currently standing outside of my bathroom door knocking on it. Avery woke up and ran straight to the bathroom. I could hear her throwing up. "Avery baby let me in" I said softly when I realized she wasn't throwing up anymore. I heard the door unlock and I slowly walked in. Avery was sitting on the edge of the tub with something in her hand. I moved a little closer and saw what was in her hand...A pregnancy test.

MARIAH'S POV

I walked into the clubhouse to see Liam sitting there smoking a cigarette. I rolled my eyes and walked right by him. We haven't talked since Jace's birthday 1 week ago, when he got jealous that I was talking to Zach. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a strong hand grabbing my arm. The hand belonged to Liam. No words were said. He pulled me in and kissed me passionately. I was trying my best to stay mad at him but I couldn't help it. I pulled him into the meeting room and locked the door. Don't judge me, it's been a week.

KIM'S POV:

We were on our way home from the karate tournament. Leo made it to the finals but Ariana didn't. She was very upset. I look back at my 2 sleeping 5 year olds. I then looked at Jack and I could tell that he was thinking deeply about something. I grabbed his hand that wasn't on the stirring wheel. "Tell me baby" I said softly. He took a deep breath "Kim I know you don't want to hear this but Jace is 23 and Abel is 22. They aren't babies anymore and soon when I decide to step down, one of them will take over." He's right I don't want to hear about this but soon it will be time for one of our sons to take over and I can't protect them forever. "Which one?" I asked scared to hear his answer. "I don't know yet" He said as we pulled into the driveway. I saw Abel sitting on the front steps smoking a cigarette. I got out the car and walked over to him. "Hey sweetie is everything okay?" I asked softly while I sat down next to him. He handed me a pregnancy test and my eyes widened. I looked over to Jack who was standing in front of us with Leo and Ariana draped over his shoulders. "Where is she?" I asked while not even looking back at Abel. "She's in the clubhouse, she won't come out the room. She is scared to tell Jerry." Abel said while taking another puff of his cigarette. I nodded and headed inside. I was greeted by Olivia "Hi Nana" she said happily. "Hi baby" I kissed her forehead before rushing up the stairs.

JACK'S POV:

I walked past Abel and placed the twins down onto the sofa. I went back outside and sat down next to him. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "You okay?" I asked my son who had his head in his hands. He lifted his head and nodded "She's 19 dad. Jerry is going to kill me" I smirk and nodded. "Jerry will be fine. He will get over it. I mean he did when Leah got pregnant. And your mom had you when she was 18. Ur having a kid when ur 22 we have no room to talk. We know how it is. I'm gonna go talk to Jerry now." I said while patting his shoulder. Abel nodded and I went to stand up "hey dad...thanks..." Abel said. I smiled at him and walked into the house to find Jerry.

KIM'S POV:

I walked up to Abel's room and knocked on the door. "Avery sweetie, I'm coming in" I said as I walked into the room. I saw her sitting on the bed looking at her iPhone. "Are you okay?" I asked as I made my way over to her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, I just finished talking to my dad. He said that Jack told him everything and he's not mad" she said while putting her phone down. I smiled back and nodded "well how about we go pick up your mom and take you to the doctor to get everything you need" I said while handing her, her sandals. She smiled again and put them on before following me out the door.

JACK'S POV:

I was in the clubhouse with Jerry talking about the kids when we heard giggling coming from the stairway. We turn to see Megan and Olivia coming down the stairs holding hands. "How about this, if you eat all of your food, I'll take you to the fair?" Megan said smiling down at the little girl she was carrying. "You Promise?" Olivia said smiling brightly at her. Then her smile turned into confusion and I swear everyone in the room froze when we heard Olivia say "Mommy?"

JACE'S POV:

I was changing my shirt for dinner tonight with Megan and Olivia when I heard Olivia scream "Daddy!" I ran out the room and down the stairs. I couldn't believe what I saw. Standing in front of me was a brunette with red streaks in her hair. In her arms was Olivia smiling happily. "Look daddy! It's mommy!" She screamed excitedly. I looked over to see my dad and Jerry looking at me as in telling me to say something. I turned my attention to Megan. "Megan, we can't go to dinner tonight. I'm sorry. I'll call you later." I said as calmly as I could. Megan nodded and left. I was now standing there staring at the woman in front of me. Part of me wanted to slam her into the wall, rip all her clothes off and make love to her like I never have before and the other part wanted to rip her damn head off. I was torn and I didn't know how to handle the situation in front of me but what I do know, is that I have to be calm in front of Olivia. There was an awkward silence until Leah decided to finally break it. "Dad can you please take Olivia, I would like to talk to Jace." She said not moving her eyes off of me. Jerry got up and grabbed Olivia from her. She made her way to my room and I followed behind her.

LEAH'S POV:

I walked into Jace's room. It looks the same from what I remember. Except on one wall there's a big painting of me, him and Olivia. The painting was of our first family portrait we did together, Olivia was only a couple of months old. I broke my gaze with the painting when I heard the door close behind me. I turned to face Jace who was standing there staring at me. I began to take a step forward and he took one back. "Leah what do you want?" He asked harshly. I took a deep breath " I want you" I said simply. Jace rolled his eyes and I took the opportunity to take a step closer to him. "Leah I can't do this with you right now" he said and I noticed that there were tears forming in his eyes. I moved even closer so our bodies were now touching. "Do you really want me to leave?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was now looking into my eyes. I began to lean in and was really happy when he began to lean in to. Our lips finally touched, and I started to feel emotions I haven't felt in a very long time. Love, lust, want and happiness but most importantly I felt safe.

Jace broke the kiss and pushed me away. I was looking at him really hurt and confused but it all went away when he pushed me onto his bed and took of his shirt before getting on top of me. When our lips connected again, I felt like electricity was radiating through my body. I moaned softly into the kiss. I could feel him smirking against my lips. He then ripped my shirt open, I couldn't help but laugh. I flipped us so I was now straddling him. I was about to undo my bra when the door opened and Olivia came running in followed by Jack. They both froze in their tracks. "Mommy? Daddy? what chu doing?" Olivia asked with a cute confused expression on her face. Jack quickly covered Olivia's eyes and laughed before picking her up and carrying her out of the room and closing the door behind them.

JACE'S POV:

Shit, what am I doing? Seeing Olivia made me realize that I can't make it this easy for her. I pushed Leah off of me. She looked at me completely confused. "Get out" I hissed before getting up and putting my shirt back on. "Huh?" She said clearly annoyed. "You heard me" I shot right back. Leah smirked and got up. Instead of getting dressed, she got completely naked. God damn it! I was not expecting her to do this to me. Jace Kai Brewer look away! I mentally yelled at myself. But I can't! Great, she has me talking to myself. Leah began to walk over to me. "Leaaaaaaahhhhh..." I was trying to talk but moaned when she put her hand in my pants. She smiled at me and the next thing I knew my pants were on the ground and I was standing there with a dumb look on my face. I was completely helpless and every single inch of my body was telling me to grab her and fuck the shit out of her but my mind was telling me to think clearly. I was beginning to listen to my mind and think clearly about everything she did...until I felt her put her mouth around my tip. Then all common sense was out the window.

JACK'S POV:

I was going to the living room with Olivia when I saw Liam and Mariah's friend Serenity. They were way to close on the clubhouse sofa and when I saw way to close I mean he was completely on top of her and they were practically eating each other faces. I cleared my throat and they both jumped. I put Olivia down "Baby girl why don't you go and get washed up for dinner. Pop is gonna talk to uncle Liam" I said to the little brunette next to me. She smiled and ran out of the room. I turned back to Liam and Serenity. "Serenity get the fuck out" I hissed. She quickly ran. "Jack..." I cut Liam off by grabbing him by his throat. "Go ahead Liam, I wanna hear this excuse" I hissed in his face. "Daddy what are you doing? Put him down!" Mariah screamed while she ran into the room. I let go of him and he fell to the floor hard. Mariah rushed to his side and helped him up. I rolled my eyes and said "I'm giving you 3 days Liam" before walking out of the room. I didn't have to say more because he knew what I meant.

MARIAH'S POV:

I ran after my dad. "What is wrong with you?" I hissed as I got in his way. "I saw Liam and Serenity together on the sofa" he said while avoiding eyes contact with me. "Sooo..." I stopped talking when he finally made eye contact with me. I took a step back from him "your lying" I hissed. He shook his head "I don't lie to my children" he said simply. I took a deep breath and nodded. I pulled out my gun and made my way back to the living room. My dad was following behind me "Mariah..." He said in a warning tone. Liam was sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard my gun cock. I bet he is shitting bricks right now."What did you do?" I asked trying to be calm but failed miserable. He didn't answer. My mom, grace and Avery walked in and stopped when they saw me with a gun in my hands. "Mariah?" My mom said while walking over to me. I shot the gun up in the air "LIAM! I believe I asked you a fucking question! What did you do you piece of shit!" I screamed. I heard someone starting to cry. I turned to see Ariana and Olivia standing behind me hugging and crying. Shit I thought to myself as I put my gun away. I slowly walked over to the girls. I pulled them into a hug and began to soothe them. Abel and Leo came down the stairs. I looked at Abel and said "Get Liam out of my sight" He nodded and quickly ran over to Liam and pulled him out of the clubhouse.

**How's that for a first chapter? Already starting with the drama. Feel free to let me know what you guys think. Thanks (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

**WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read. **

**Chapter 2:**

JACE'S POV:

I was laying in bed looking down at the girl who was sleeping with her head on my chest. Am I dreaming or did she really come back to me? I kind of want to know why but then again, I don't really wanna know. I'm just happy she's back. She began to move a little before she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Hi" She whispered and smiled. I kissed her forehead softly before saying "Hey". She smiled even more. "Listen, I need to get dressed. Theres a club meeting..Ummm...Do you wanna come?" I asked nervously. If she says yes then that means she is serious about being a part of this family again. She gave me a small smile and nodded. "There's something I need to do first but i'll be there" Leah said while she got dressed and walked out of the room.

MARIAH'S POV:

I was laying in my bed thinking of ways to kill Liam and Serenity when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in" I said softly. The door opened and the person I saw I wasn't expecting to see at all...Leah Tobin. I jumped up and ran to hug her. I broke the hug and said "Wait does Jace know your here?" She smiled at me and nodded. "You guys had sex didn't you?" I said with a smirk on my face. She laughed and nodded before pulling me into another hug. I couldn't help but laugh with her. "So why did you come back?" I asked her while we broke our hug and sat down on my bed. Leah looked like she was thinking really hard how to explain it to me. After a couple of seconds she finally answered me "A couple of weeks ago Aaron came home from a job with his club and he hit me." she said as she pulled out her phone and showed me pictures of her with cuts and bruises everywhere. "Oh My God!" I said softly as I looked through the pictures. I finally looked up at Leah to see tears in her eyes. "This is the only place I have ever felt safe Mariah. I've been trying to leave and come back home but he kept threatening me and Olivia. He is in Florida right now and he won't be back till Monday and he is going to realize that I'm not there but I just had to see Jace and Olivia. I've missed them so much!" She said as tears began to run down her cheeks. I turned my attention to the doorway to see Jace standing there and I have honestly never seen him this mad before. Leah turned and saw him too. "He hit you?" Jace asked Leah coldly. "Jace please don't...He's dangerous." Leah begged as she got up and made her way over to him. "Leah. Did. He. Hit. You?" Jace asked again through gritted teeth. All Leah could do was nodd her head. Jace turned and punched the door frame cracking it. "I'm going to fucking kill this bitch!" Jace screamed before he left. Leah followed after him.

JACK'S POV:

Donna and I are at passion getting everything ready to open. I realized when I met Donna here that she has had a couple of drinks already but I didn't say anything. I was in my office going through the mail when Donna walked in wearing nothing but a lace thong. When I looked up at her, I froze. "Donna what are you doing?" I ask while looking everywhere but at her. She smiled "Don't act like you haven't seen me naked before." I ran my fingers through my hair and began to think of ways to get out of this room right now. She started to walk towards me "You know Jack, It's been a really long time since me and you had sex. I kind of miss it." She said seductively. I took a couple of steps back until I bumped into the wall. Shit! I thought as I was now being pinned to the wall by drunk, half naked Donna. She put her hand under my shirt and ran her nails down my chest all the way to my abs. I tried not to moan but I failed. I felt guilty right away. Donna spun me and pushed me onto my computer chair and kissed me. I gasped in surprise and she used that to her advantage and she stuck her tongue in my mouth. Suddenly the door to the office opened and I saw Lyla holding Kim with a gun to her head. "What the fuck is going on?" I screamed as I pushed Donna off of me and onto the floor. I watched as Lyla walked with Kim over to the sofa in the office and made her sit down. "Donna do it" Lyla said. I looked at Donna confused and she came back up to me and pushed me onto the chair again and straddled me. She kissed me and grounded her hips into me causing me to moan again. My eyes grew wide and I quickly looked over at Kim. I could see Kim's face and to say she was pissed was an understatement. I think Donna could see it too and she got off of me "Lyla I can't do this. I don't care if they kill me. I'm not the same person I use to be." She said while putting her shirt on. Lyla was now staring at Donna completely pissed off. The next thing I knew Lyla was on the floor and Kim snapped her neck. Kim got up and grabbed the gun. She cocked it and pointed it at Donna. I stood up and walked towards Kim. "Kimmy baby..." I stopped when she turned and pointed the gun at me. "Kim!" I warned with the most serious tone I could come up with at the time and she lowered the gun. "Touch my husband again and I'll cut your damn head off" Kim said before she raised the gun again and sent two shots into Donna's shoulder. Donna screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. I glared at Kim before she walked out of the room. I was left standing there trying to process what just happened.

ABEL'S POV:

I was laying in bed with Avery when Jace called me on the intercom and said for me to get to the meeting room now. I quickly got up and got dressed and made my way downstairs. I saw Leah and I already knew this shit was going to be bad. I turned and saw Liam walking in. I turned my attention to Mariah who was glaring at him coldly. I thought to myself..Oh this is going to be good. My Mom and Dad came walking in. Donna was sitting on the sofa and had a sling on her arm. I was about to walk over to everyone when I felt arms wrap around my waist. Avery then began to talk "What is going on?" I turned so we were now facing each other "I have no clue baby" I said before turning back to everyone. I then saw Grace and Jerry walk in followed by Milton and Jenna. It usually means something bad happened or something bad is going to happen when everyone is being called here like this.

NO ONE'S POV:

JACK: Okay there is a lot of tension in this room right now, so everyone will get the chance to say what is on their mind while all the kids are at school. Who wants to go first?

KIM: I want to know what the fuck Donna was thinking when she mounted my husband.

MARIAH: She did what? (glaring at Donna)

LEAH: What the fuck? Mom?

JACK: Wait! She didn't mount me. She was straddling me and I was completely clothed

KIM: She wasn't (glaring at Jack)

LEAH: Mom! Why would you do that?

DONNA: Lyla had some dirt on me from back in the day and she was going to leak it to certain people from the past.

Kim facial expression softened a little looking at Donna and seeing that she wasn't lying.

JACK: Lyla wanted Kim to walk in on us having sex? Why?

DONNA: So Kim would leave you and you can be with her.

JACK: Not only would I never sleep with Lyla but Kim would never leave me.

Kim was now looking at her husband again.

KIM: Don't tempt me Jackson.

MARIAH: Okay well now that is over...My boyfirend Liam is fucking my best friend

Everyone in the room turned and looked at Liam

LIAM: Mariah can I talk to you in private

MARIAH: No, i think you have been doing enough things in private.

Liam got mad and stood up fast making Mariah gasp and jump back. Just as fast as he stood up, Jace and Abel were in front of their sister glaring at Liam.

JACE: I know you didn't think you were going to put your hands on my sister. (while pulling out his gun)

ABEL: He's not that stupid. Right Liam? (cocking his gun)

Mariah gets in front of her brothers so she is now between them and Liam. She places a hand on their chest.

MARIAH: Guys it's okay...Liam lets talk upstairs.

Jace and Abel don't remove their eyes from Liam but they both put their guns away. Mariah and Liam walk upstairs.

Kim was now looking at Leah.

KIM: What is she doing here?

JACE: Mom, she's my wife.

Everyone looked at Jace shocked. He walked over to the wall and removes a painting revealing a safe. He opens it and takes out papers.

LEAH: Jace?

JACE: I never signed them.

JERRY: Wait so you guys are still married?

JACE: Yes. (not removing his eyes from Leah)

LEAH: Why didn't you tell me that you didn't sign them?

JACE: I wanted you to come back to me because you wanted to. Not because I wouldn't divorce you.

Leah smiled and kissed her husband.

LEAH: I love you

JACE: I love you too.

MARIAH'S POV:

I walked into mine and Liam's bedroom with Liam following right behind me. I sat down on our bed. Liam went to sit next to me but I put up my hand signalling for him to not come near me. "You have 5 minutes" I said as calmly as I could. "Riah...I really don't know what to say" He said while avoiding eye contact with me. I rolled my eyes. "Mariah I love you, I really do. It's just that when I'm with Serenity I feel different. She makes me feel different. I think I might be in love with her too" Hearing those words come out of his mouth, completely broke my heart. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I began to cry.

LIAM'S POV:

I don't know why but the moment I saw Mariah crying in front of me, reality of what i've been doing completely smack me in the face hard. "No baby please don't cry." I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, i'm an asshole. I want you and only you. I swear i'll never talk to her and see her again. I don't want to lose you. I'm an idiot. I don't know what got into me. You know me Riah. You know that i'm not like this..." I was cut off by her smacking me and walking out of the room. Shit what did I do? I really need to find a way to fix this and i need to do it now.

JACK'S POV:

Kim is still upset with me. I can't help it that I moaned. I'm a fucking guy! I walked into our bedroom to hear the shower running. I was thinking if I should go in there with her but I thought I will give her some time to calm down. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the time on the clock. Shit I have to go pick up the twins and Olivia from school. I grabbed my car keys from the dresser by the door and left the room.

I pulled up to the school and went inside to find the kids. "Daddy!" Ariana screamed and ran to hug me. I smiled and picked her up and kissed her cheek "Hey princess. Where is Leo and Olivia?" I asked while looking around the room. "Leo is in bathroom and Jace's friend Aaron came and got Olivia" As soon as I heard that I swear my heart stopped. I pulled out my phone and called Jace.

JACE'S POV:

Leah was on top of me kissing me. I heard my phone ring and Leah groaned. "Let it go to voicemail." She said as she began to suck on my neck. I groaned "I can't it's my dad's ringtone." I said as I gently lifted her off of me and laid her down next to me. I grabbed my phone and answered it. "Hello?" I said "JACE! Aaron took Olivia!" My dad screamed through the phone. I turned to Leah and dropped my phone. Leah looked at me with a worried look. "Jace? What happened?" She got off of the bed and walked over to me. I was staring at the ground at my phone. "He took her" I said softly. "Who?" Leah asked confused. "AARON TOOK OLIVIA!" I screamed as I ran out the room. I bursted through Abel's bedroom door. "ABEL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He came out the bathroom wrapped in a towel "Jace, What happened?" He asked completely worried."I need you. He took my little girl" was all I said. Abel ran over to his dresser and put on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed his phone. "I'll call everyone, You get Milton and have him pull the tracker!" He said as he began to call people. I nodded and ran out the room and down the stairs. "MILTON!" I screamed desperately looking around downstairs. The front door bursted open and my dad and the twins walked in.

JACK'S POV:

I walked into the house and found my son, running around looking for Milton. I grabbed him and pulled him into a hug and he began to sob. "JACE BREATHE!" I screamed as I held him tight. We both fell to the floor. "We are going to find her. She is going to be okay Jace! I already have Milton tracking her bracelet and her earring. I swear on everything I love we are going to find her" I said trying to hold back my own tears. Leah and Kim came downstairs. Leah was crying as hard as Jace was. Jace walked up to his wife and hugged her tightly. "Please find her Jace. Please find our baby" Leah said while crying in his arms. He kissed her forehead and nodded "I'm going to find her" He paused then turned to look at me "Then i'm going to kill him" He said to me and I nodded.

(5 days later)

ABEL'S POV:

I was running as fast as I could to the main house. I kicked the door open and ran to Jace's room. Jace was passed out on the floor next to a Vodka bottle. Mariah and Leah came out of Mariah's room. "What did you find?" Leah asked me. I smiled before saying "I found her" Leah hugged me tightly. "Go get everyone, I'm going to sober up Jace." I said to Mariah. She nodded then went to do what she was told. I walked up to Jace and slapped him across the face. He woke up and looked at me "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed. I smirked and picked him up bridal style and went into his bathroom. I placed him in the shower and let the cold water hit him. "We found her Jace." I said when I saw that he was sobering up. "You found her?" He repeated. "Yes I found your little girl" I said and my brother pulled me into a big hug. "Come on, get dressed. We have to go get her" I said helping him out of the shower and I left the room. Olivia your coming home sweetie I thought to myself as I walked in my room and went to get my gun ready.

**well that was chapter 2! Jace is having it rough, his wife came back bringing her crazy Ex-boyfriend into town who then takes Olivia Jace and Leah's daughter? Also when he found out she was taken he goes running to Abel? **

**Let me know what you guys think! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

**WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read**

Chapter 3:

JACK'S POV:

I was standing on the side of the warehouse that Olivia is in. Jace and Abel were a couple of feet away from me. Aaron knows that we are here and he is beginning to get worried. Leah's phone began to ring and we saw that it was him calling. I nodded for her to answer the phone. "Hello?" Then she smiled. "Olivia baby is that you? Are you okay?" She asked into the phone and looked up at everyone and nodded. Jace was now next to Leah and she put the phone on speaker. Just in time for Aaron to get on the phone.

JACE'S POV:

"You have five minutes to give me Jace Brewer or Leah Tobin. If one of you aren't through that door when the time is over I'm going to kill this precious little girl" He said and hung up the phone. I looked up at everyone "Okay I'm going in" I said. "No Ja..." My dad started but I cut him off "He's going to kill her!" I screamed at him. "Let me go" Leah said. I shook my head. "No Jace, He won't kill me." She said while putting her gun down. "I love you" She kissed me and made her way to the enterance of the building.

LEAH'S POV:

I walked into the warehouse. Aaron was standing there looking at me completely shocked. "I was expecting Jace to be the one walking through the door." Aaron finially said after a couple of seconds of staring at me. I looked around the room and found Olivia locked behind a gate sitting on a little bed and watching Dora. I let out a deep breath once I saw that she wasn't hurt in any way. Aaron was now walking up to me. "My beautiful Leah" He said while he started to stroke my cheek. Then he did something I was not expecting him to do, He kissed me. I kissed back when I realized what I had to do to distract him but I didn't have time to do anything because everyone busted through the door and pointed their guns at Aaron. I was now standing with my back against Aaron's chest and a knife to my throat.

KIM'S POV:

While everyone is distracting Aaron in the front. I sneak in through the back and let Olivia out of the cage she was being held in. I handed her over to Mariah. "Take her home" I whispered and pulled out my gun. I slowly made my way over to where Aaron was standing with Leah. I was now standing behind them. I put my gun to the side of his head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere and his body fell to the floor. Jace ran up and hugged Leah then looked at me, I already knew what he was going to say so I said "She's fine. She's with Mariah" He nodded and kissed Leah.

JACE'S POV:

I walked into the clubhouse to find Mariah sitting on the sofa looking at Liam. I swear you could cut the tension with a knife. When she noticed me standing there, she smiled "She's upstairs with Avery" She said. I kissed her forehead and went upstairs. I opened the door to Olivia's room and I couldn't fight the tears that poured from my eyes when I saw something I never thought I would see again. My little Olivia having a tea party with Avery and her millions of teddy bears. She looked up and saw me "Daddy!" She screamed and hugged my leg. I smiled and picked her up and kissed her a millions times all over her face making her giggle. "I missed you so much baby girl!" I said while looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt in any way. When I found that she didn't even have a scratch on her. I hugged her tightly to me. "Daddy promises he will never let anyone take you away from me ever again!" I whispered into her ear. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and turned to see Leah standing there smiling at me and Olivia. "Mommy!" Olivia screamed and opened her arms. Leah wrapped her arms around me and Olivia and we just stood there holding each other and our daughter.

**Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.**

**WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read**

Chapter 4:

MARIAH'S POV:

It's been two weeks since I last spoke to Liam. I was beginning to wonder if he has completely given up on me. I needed something or someone to make me feel better. I started to talk this guy named Scott. The one thing I like about Scott is that he isn't apart of the life. His father is a teacher and his mom is a nurse. I met Scott when I went to drop the kids off at their karate class. He is their Sensei. He is 23 and he is so fine. I know what your wondering. Is it really good to open a new book when you haven't close the other one? Probably not but I don't care. I'm having fun and Scott is different from Liam in a lot of ways but if I was to say that I don't miss Liam, I would be lying.

LIAM'S POV:

I'm at the shooting range with Jerry and Abel. "Mariah still isn't talking to me. Do you think she is seeing someone?" I asked while reloading my gun. "Oh yeah she is talking to Scott" Abel said while he was shooting the target. "Scott? As in karate Scott? is she really dating that loser?" I said annoyed. Jerry smirked at me. "What?" I asked him. "Your so funny. You cheat on her then you get mad when she finds a better man?" Jerry said while reloading his gun. "I guess your right" I said while looking at the ground. "Listen Liam, I know my sister. This guy isn't apart of the life. He has no idea what he got himself into and I feel like once he finds out, he is going to run for the nearest Exit. He's just a rebound" Abel said simply as he emptied his gun into another target. I nodded and smiled when I saw Scott pull into the driveway and an idea popped into my head. "I feel like it's time to educate him" I said as I made my way towards him.

MARIAH'S POV:

I ran out and jumped on Scott wrapping my legs around him and kissing him. I got down when I saw Liam approaching us. I noticed that he had his gun out. No no no no no no I thought as I walked towards Liam and stood in between him and Scott. "Damn Riah I was just coming over here to say Hi to your new boyfriend" He said with a sinister look on his face as he waved his hand with the gun to Scott saying Hi to him. "Will you put the gun down!" I said through gritted teeth. "Why is your new buddy scared of guns?" Liam asked cocking his gun as he looked at me with an amused smile. I couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous he is being right now, I have never seen him act like this before. I heard people chuckling and I could see Jace, Abel, My dad and Jerry standing on the front pourch watching what is happening with amused smiles on their faces as well. "I want to talk" Liam whispered to me.. "Liam there's nothing to talk about" I said softly back to him. He moved closer to me so our bodies were touching. "Really?" He said softly and I could feel the warmth from him that I missed so much. "Okay. We can talk later" I said while taking a step back. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him "No Now." He said sternly and I knew there was no way out of this. "Fine" I said while looking him in his eyes. He smiled and walked into the house. I turned to Scott who was standing there completely confused about what just happened in front of him. "I'm sorry Scott. I can't hangout today. I will call you later. Okay?" I said while kissing his cheek. He smiled and nodded. He got in his car and I watched as he drove away. I turned and looked at everyone who was still on the pourch smiling at me like goofballs. "You guys are asshole" I said as I made my way past them. Abel and Jace bursted out laughing. My dad and Jerry began to laugh along with them as soon as I was completely in the house.

NO ONE'S POV:

Mariah walked into the Clubhouse Meeting room and found Liam sitting there smiling at her. Everyone decided to be nosey so they all went into the meeting room also and took a seat.

MARIAH: You think this is funny Liam.

LIAM: No i think this is hilarious.

Abel and Jace began to laugh. Mariah rolled her eyes.

MARIAH: Will you two idiots shut the fuck up? So Liam you have me here what did you want to talk about?

LIAM: What are you doing with that Loser?

MARIAH: By Loser you mean that MAN who stepped in and took care of me when you broke my heart into a million of pieces!

LIAM: Are you fucking him?

Mariah's eyes widened. Jace and Abel raise their eyebrows at their sister.

ABEL: Well...(trying not to laugh)

Avery glared at Abel.

JACE: Are you? (with an amused smile on his face)

Leah smacks her husbands arm.

LEAH: Boy this don't concern you!

MARIAH: Well if you all must know...Yes I am. I'm fucking him on the regular and FYI it's AMAZING!

Kim, Avery, Leah, Abel and Grace laugh. Jack spits out his coffee. Jace and Jerry's jaws dropped. Donna is sitting in the corner with an amused look on her face. Liam is now glaring at Mariah.

LIAM: I bet he doesn't fuck you like I do.

MARIAH: Yup he does since his dick is ten times bigger than yours and he lasts longer.

Jack is now choking on his coffee. Abel and Jace are now looking at each other and they both begin to crack up laughing. Along with Grace, Kim, Leah and Avery.

JACK: Okay I don't think I should be listening to this.

Jack walks out the room and Kim laughs even harder.

AVERY: Ahahaha! I gotta pee!

Avery gets up and runs out of the room followed by Grace and Kim.

LIAM: Oh yeah? Wanna test that theory? (smirking)

Mariah's Jaw dropped. For the first time since this arguement started she was speechless. Liam took this opportunity to move closer to Mariah so their bodies were touching like earlier. Abel and Jace looked at each other with knowing smirks. Mariah quickly collected her thoughts and pushed him away.

MARIAH: I'm over you Liam.

LIAM: (smirks) We will see.

MARIAH: What do you mean?

LIAM: I bet you will be mine again.

Mariah rolls her eyes.

MARIAH: Whatever you say. I'm going to call my Boyfriend.

Mariah walks out the room and Liam is smiling brightly.

ABEL: Why are you smiling? She just said she is going to call her "Boyfriend"

LIAM: I know.

JACE: So...why aren't you mad?

Liam pulls something out of his pocket.

LIAM: She needs her cellphone to call her Boyfriend.

Abel and Jace bust out laughing again.

KIM'S POV:

Jack and the boys went to Passion and he still isn't back yet. Normally I wouldn't be freaking out because it's about business but tonight isn't about business. They are going out for fun. Ugh! I hate this shit. I thought to myself as I sat up and turned on my light on my nightstand. I walked out into the hallway and decided to poke my head into the kids room. They were all sleeping peacefully. I then walked downstairs to grab a snack. I found Grace sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. "Jerry isn't home yet either huh?" I said as I went to make a PB&J sandwich. "Nope" She said while popping the P. "I swear Grace, they are worst now then before we got married." I said while shaking my head. "Well atleast you and Jack still have sex. Jerry doesn't even touch me anymore." She said sadly while taking a sip of her tea. "Nope, Jack doesn't touch me either. Things have been a lot different lately" I said equally as sad. "Do you think they are doing something behind our back?" She asked completely serious. I shook my head "Jack isn't that stupid. Not only will I kill whoever the bitch is but I will kill him too" I said while accidently snapping the plastic plate in my hand in half causing both of us to laugh. We stopped when we heard drunken laughter at the front door and in the hallway. "Our husbands are home" we both said at the same time as we walked over in their direction.

JACK'S POV:

Okay i'm pretty drunk right now. "Shit! It's 3am! My wife is going to kill me!" I said to Jerry as he helped me into the front door of the house. We both fell because we are both drunk as hell. "Your wife is going to kill you? Have you met my wife? I'm fur sure deadddd!" He slurred the last part. We both began to laugh while we are laying flat on our stomachs on the floor. The light in the hallway turned on and our wives came into view. "Shit Jack, Don't move, Maybe they won't see us!" Jerry said as he froze. "Dude you look like a fucking deer in headlights!" I said as I looked at him for a couple of seconds before we both began to crack up laughing again. The girls got closer and we knew it was time to be serious. All thoughts of being serious went out the window as soon as Jerry opened his mouth "Ayyyye Baby! What it do?" he said seductively to Grace as he stood up and pulled her into a kiss. I began to laugh when I saw the mean look on her face soften as she began to blush. Kim on the other hand wasn't gonna let me off the hook as easily but I thought why not give it a try. I pulled out my phone and began to play 'Nobody' by Keith Sweat and began to sing a long. I could see the side of Kim's lips twitch because she was fighting back the urge to smile. I pulled her body close to me and began to grind on her. Now she was smiling and biting her lip. I looked over at Jerry and he picked up Grace. "See you in the morning" He said before winking and running up the stairs. I laughed and turned off the music on my phone. Kim turned and went to walk back up the stairs, I grabbed her arm and pulled into me and gave her a big passionate kiss.

KIM'S POV:

Jack's kiss made my knees go weak. God I missed it when he gives me kisses like these. Jack's hands went from my waist to my butt and he smack it hard, making me gasp and he used that moment to stick his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into the kiss. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Jack's waist and he began to carry me upstairs. Jack walked into our bedroom and kicked the door closed while still kissing me. I couldn't help but laugh when Jack walked right into our bed making us both fall onto it. His hands were now on either side of my head, holding himself up so he wasn't crushing me. His eyes were locked on me. "God Kim, Do you know what you do to me?" He said before kissing me again. I moaned a little as he trailed kisses from my lips to my neck and then to my chest. "Jaccckkk" I moaned even louder. I could feel him smirking against my skin. I reached my hands down and began to play with the hem of his shirt. Jack already knew what I wanted, he sat up and lifted his arms so I could slide his shirt off of him, showing off his muscular body. After all these years, my husband's body is still as sexy as when we were younger. I ran my nails down his six packs and smiled when he lightly moaned because of my touch. Jack suddenly stood up and I looked at him completely confused. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I was still confused but I grabbed his hand and stood up with him. "Jack..." I began to say but stopped when he untied my bathrobe and slide it off of my shoulders. I was now only in my pink lace bra and matching thong. Jack looked me up and down and just scanned my body. It's been a while since he has seen me like this and I was beginning to feel a little weird under his gaze. I covered my belly that had some stretch marks and C-section scar. I turned so I was now facing the bed.

JACK'S POV:

I can't believe Kim tried to hide her stomach from me. I know that her body has changed a lot over the years. She has way more curves then when we were younger but I think that just makes her 10 times sexier. I don't care about the stretch marks or C-section scar on her stomach. They actually make me love her more for the fact that she gave me my beautiful children. I grabbed her arm and turned her so she is now facing me. "Don't ever hide from me Kimmy" I said as I got down on my knees and placed soft kisses on her stomach. I looked up to see her looking down at me with tears in her eyes. I smiled and stood up. We were staring into each others eyes for a couple of seconds before Kim smashed her lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I laid her back down on the bed and without breaking the kiss, I began to slide off her thong. We broke the kiss and I stood back up to pull my pants and boxers off.

KIM'S POV:

I'm watching Jack strip off his pants while I undo my bra. He then resumes his position on top of me kissing me and stroking my tongue with his own sending shivers down my spine. I moan at the feeling. He moves his lips to my neck and place wet kisses from my neck to my chest. I grip onto Jack's strong bicepts with my hands, moaning and still loving the way his mouth feels on my body after all these years. Jack comes up and kisses me softly, while spreading my legs wider apart with his hips. He looked me in the eyes before connecting our lips again and quickly thrusting into me, making me gasp and slightly scream into the kiss. Jack breaks the kiss "Damn Kim your so tight!" Jack groans as I roll my hips against his to match his thrusts causing the right friction to send us over the edge. I have one hand gripping his hair and my other one gripping the sheets tightly. Jack's hands are on my hips holding me in place as he hits my G-spot dead on, making me whimper at the sensation while he trails kisses up my neck. Jack pounds into me hard again and again making the coil in my stomach tighten and finally burst making me moan louder below Jack as a wave of pleasure hits me. My orgasm sends Jack crashing into his own as my walls tighten around him. Finally our orgasm came to its conclusion. Jack removes himself from in between my legs and laid down flat down on his back on our bed. Both of us trying to get our breathing back to normal. He pulls me into him so I am now laying with my head on his chest. "I love you Kim" He whispers to me. I smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too Jack" I whispered back. I snuggled more into him and went to sleep.

MARIAH'S POV:

I'm sleeping when I feel the other side of my bed getting heavier. I turned over to see Liam. "What are you doing?" I said as I turned on the light. "I'm going to sleep in our bed" He said simply. "Um this is my bed" I said annoyed. He smirked "No Riah, It's our bed. We both bought it together" He stopped and smiled at me. Ugh! this asshole knows how to get on my nerves "So half of this bed is mine" He finished and laid down completely on 'His' side of the bed. That's It! I thought to myself as I got out of the bed and headed downstairs to the shed.

LIAM'S POV:

I was not expecting Mariah to get out of bed. Wait. Is that a chainsaw I hear? I got my answer when I saw a very pissed off Blonde with a chainsaw in her hand. "Mariah.." I warned but it was to late, she already lost it. "YOU WANT YOUR HALF OF THE BED!" she screamed as she dug it into the matress 2 inches away from my body and began to cut our matress in half with the chainsaw. I screamed and jumped out of bed. "Are you fucking crazy!" I screamed at her and realized it wasn't the best thing to do when she turned the chainsaw towards me and glared at me. "What? Your going all texas chainsaw on me?" I said holding my hands up in surrender.

ABEL'S POV:

I decided to go get a glass of water and when I got into the hallway I heard a chainsaw and a guy screaming. "Who is crazy enough to bring a chainsaw in the hou..." I thought to myself but stopped when I remembered a little incident a couple of years ago with a certain blonde. I walked to Mariah's room and her door was wide open which explains why I can hear the chainsaw in a sound proof house. I peeked in to see Mariah sawing the bed in half. Oh Shit! I backed up and ran to get My dad, Mom and Jace before Mariah cuts Liam in half like the matress.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you guys think about the craziness between Liam and Mariah. **


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.

WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read.

Chapter 5:

JACK'S POV:

Kim and I are sleeping naked in our room when our door is burst open. "Ahhh my eyes!" Abel and Jace both scream. "Alright my boy got laid!" Jerry screams over the screaming boys next to him. "Get the fuck out!" I scream and throw my lamp at all of them hitting Jerry in his leg. "Owwww!" Jerry screamed and ran out of the room. "How many times is Jerry going to see me naked before I die?" Kim asks in a sleepy voice. I laugh and put my boxers on. I picked up the blanket from the floor and put it on Kim before opening the door. Jace came in "Your crazy daughter is acting like leather face with a chainsaw right now" He said while still covering his eyes. "Shit!" I yelled and ran to her room.

KIM'S POV:

When Jace left the room. I ran to put my bathrobe on before running to Mariah's room also. I got there to see the chainsaw in Jack's hands. Abel and Jace are trying to pull Mariah, who is now choking Liam, off of him. Liam is both screaming and laughing. "You think this is funny! wait till I get to my nine and we will see who is laughing when I put a bullet in your ass" Mariah screams. "Ooooo Kinky! I love it when you talk dirty to me!" Liam screams back. Mariah then punches him which makes his lip bleed. Jack has finally had enough. He grabs Mariah by her hair and yanks her off of Liam making her scream out in pain. She lands on the floor with a loud thud. "Jack" I yell. He ignores me "A fucking chainsaw Mariah!" He hissed. Mariah looked at her father with sad eyes. I could see Jack's facial expression soften. "Jace, put the chainsaw back in the shed. Abel, get Liam some ice for his lip. Mariah, clean this fucking mess up." he said before leaving the room.

MARIAH'S POV:

I didn't argue with my father. I got up and began to clean my room. I looked up to see my mom watching me. "You know Mariah..." I cut her off "I really don't want to hear a speech from the Queen right now" I snapped at her. I saw anger flash in her face and I knew I was in for it. "I don't give a fuck what you want to hear or not. I am not your father, I brought you into this world and I will take you out so quick if you ever use that tone with me again. Do I make myself clear?" She said now standing 2 inches away from me. To say that I was scared was an understatement. "Yes Ma'am" I said right away. She nodded "Mariah, I know that everything that happened with Liam hurt you but have you thought about the fact that he is really trying. No one is perfect. Think about it before you give up" She said before walking out of the room.

(Two days later)

NO ONE'S POV:

Ariana was playing Barbies with Olivia outside while Leo was watching cartoons inside. The gate opened and a car came onto the driveway. It was Milton and Jenna with their kids Heather 19, Marie 11, Julie 8, and their twins Micayla and Jai 5. All the kids ran their seperate way around the Brewer estate.

KIM'S POV:

I ran to greet everyone. I noticed that Ariana and Jai were staring at each other and blushing. I smiled to myself when I knew my little girl had her first crush. "Jack!" I called and signaled for him to come over. As soon as he got to me, I pointed over to the kids. "Look Ari has a crush" I cooed. Jack rolled his eyes "Ugh not another one. It's bad enough with Mariah" He whined. "That's what happens when you have girls Jack" I said while laughing. His face brightened up and I realized that he was now looking at something inside the house. I followed his gaze and saw Micayla and Leo sharing his PB&J sandwich. "That's my boy" Jack said while smiling. I rolled my eyes. "He's 5. he's not going to be having sex anytime soon!" I said while smacking his arm. "Aw is wittle Kimmy getting jealous that she's not his number 1 lady anymore" Jack teased. I looked at the ground sadly "I wish they could've just stayed babies for a little while longer. Why do they grow up so fast I mean look at Jace, Abel and Mariah." I whined. Jack smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

ABEL'S POV:

I was in my room waiting for Avery to get out the shower so we can go get an ultrasound of our baby today when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Heather standing there looking at me seductively. "Hey Abel" She said while taking steps closer to me. "Um...Hi Heather. What are you doing here?" I asked while taking steps back. "Oh nothing just wanting to see how my sexy Abel is doing" she said seductively. Ugh this girl still has a crush on me. I had sex with her a couple of years ago when Avery and I broke up and she is not letting me forget it. I've told her plenty of times that I'm with Avery again but she doesn't seem to care. "First of all this sexy Abel belongs to Avery, who is in the shower and will be extremely pissed if she finds you in our room." I said while semi pushing her out the door. "Okay. Fine. But if you ever get tired of her. You know where to find me" She said while kissing my lips lightly before turning and leaving. I gagged and wiped my mouth before slamming my door shut.

HEATHER'S POV:

I can't believe how he is acting right now and it's all because of that bitch Avery. Whatever I guess all I can do right now is wait. She will do something to piss him off and then he will come to me. I'm sure of it.

MARIAH'S POV:

I'm searching through my room to find my phone. I don't remember where I put it. I need to call Scott. It's been days since I heard from him and I want to get out of this house. I sat down on my new bed and thought about where my phone could be then I remembered something that happened a couple of days ago, which was the last time my phone went missing. I gritted my teeth before saying to myself..."Liam"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.

WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read.

Chapter 6:

LIAM'S POV:

I'm sitting on the sofa in the clubhouse playing Candy Crush on Mariah's IPhone that I stole from her again. When it vibrated showing that she had a new text from Sexy Scott.

Aye Babe, I ain't working tonight, you wanna hangout?

I rolled my eyes at the text and before I could text back Mariah snatched the phone out of my hands. "Liam...Why do you have my phone?" She asked strangely calm. I shrugged "I wanted to play Candy Crush" I said simply while smirking at her. "Whatever" She said while texting Scott back. "You're going over there aren't you" I asked while looking from her phone to her. She let out a deep breath "No..He is coming over here" she said while walking out of the room. I pulled out my phone and decided to call my boys. I'm going to need some help.

AVERY'S POV:

I was in Seaford Clinic with Abel and Leah? I guess Leah isn't feeling well and she needed to go see Dr. Nashay while Abel and I go get the first Ultrasound done of the baby! I'm so excited to see my baby for the first time but I still wanted to talk to Abel about Heather because I saw her in the clubhouse earlier and I know that they have history together but I don't want to ruin this moment so I will have to wait till later.

LEAH'S POV:

Shhhhhhiiiiiiiitttttttt! I missed my period. I'm sitting here awkwardly with Avery and Abel waiting to be called. Don't get me wrong, if I find out that I'm really pregnant again, I will be happy but damn another kid? I love my little Olivia but she is a handful. I felt my phone vibrate and I saw that I had a text from Jace.

Where are you? -J

Shit! I don't want to tell him but I have to tell him something

I wasn't feeling good so I went to go see Dr. Nashay. -L

I waited for a couple of seconds before getting another text.

_I will be there in 5 mins. -J_

Great! There is really no getting out of this now.

JACK'S POV:

Milton and I were talking in the main hallway when Jerry came running towards us. "Jack...Milton...Meeting room NOW!" He yelled before running to the meeting room. Milton and I followed behind him. "Jack you're gonna wanna call Kim in here, she's gonna need to hear this too" he said while he was pacing the room. I looked at him completely worried before doing what I was told and calling for Kim. A couple of seconds later, Kim, Grace, Donna and Jenna walked into the room and Jerry closed the door behind them.

NO ONE'S POV:

JACK: Jerry...What happened?

JERRY: Donna, Go call all the kids and tell them to get home...NOW!

Donna doesn't ask questions, she runs out of the room to do what she is told. Kim grabs Jerry by his arms.

KIM: What is going on Jerry?

Jerry looks at Jack with a sad expression.

JERRY: Remember that thing you had me do when you found an account you're dad kept wiring money to. Well it was being wired to a Nicolas Evans.

Jack eyes grew wide.

JACK: No, thats impossible.

KIM: What is it?

JERRY: It's true Jack...Kai is alive.

Kim covers her mouth and looks at Jack.

JACK: I saw him take the bullet Jerry!

JERRY: I did too Jack. I don't know how he is still alive but only us in the club knew about those dummy accounts your father created for you and Kai with fake names.

KIM: Oh My God! Jack you're father wasn't trying to kill Jace. He was trying to kill you so Kai could become the leader again. That means you're mom knew he was alive still!

Jack sits down on his leaders chair. Jerry lets out a deep breath

JERRY: Jack she is right. Your mom also wired money to account after she killed you're dad. I also found out that Matt wasn't the one who made you get into the car accident a couple of years ago. It was Kai.

MILTON: Jack I'm going to get more info for you. Give me 30 minutes and I'll have more answers for you.

KIM: Jack...Kai is crazy. He will hurt you, me and the kids without thinking twice about it.

JACK: He won't get the chance to.

The door opens. Donna, Jace, Olivia, Abel, Ariana, Leo, Mariah, Liam, Leah, Avery and all of Milton's kids enter the room.

JACE: What is going on?

JACK: Things around here are going to get crazy. Jace and Abel I'm going to need you to take care of you're younger siblings. Don't let them out of you're sight.

JACE&ABEL: Yes Sir

JERRY: Leah and Avery. I'm going to need you to stay with Jace and Abel too.

LEAH&AVERY: Yeah Dad.

LIAM'S POV:

Jack put me and Milton to work. We were looking into the other gangs and their members. I stopped when I saw a familiar face on the screen. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" I screamed as I clicked on the picture. Milton was now looking at my screen and he had the same reaction as we both sat there looking at Scott. I printed all the information out and ran out the door when I remembered that he was coming to the clubhouse in less than 10 minutes.

MARIAH'S POV:

I was sitting in the clubhouse living room waiting for Scott and thinking about what might be going on now in this crazy family when Liam came running towards me. I looked at him confused. "What is going on?" I asked him. Liam hands me a file. I opened it and couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Oh God No!" I said as I read the file. "This doesn't make sense!" I said while tears formed in my eyes. "Mariah he's the fucking Enemy! We have to tell you're dad!" Liam said as he pulled out his phone. Then there was a loud BOOM! that shook the whole house. I lost my balance but Liam caught me with one hand. He pulled out his gun with the other. "Go!" He said and I already knew what he was talking about.

JACK'S POV:

What the fuck was that? Whatever it was shook the whole Brewer Estate. "Kim gets the kids!" I screamed as I ran to see what was happening. I met up with Jerry downstairs. I opened up the meeting room and looked at the security camera. "Jack if they keep this up, they are gonna get in." Jerry said nervously. I nodded and tried to think of a way to keep that from happening.

KIM'S POV:

I ran into the kids room to find Leo, Micayla and Olivia hiding in the closet. Ariana and Jai were under her bed. Grace and Jenna came running in to help me get the kids to the panic room. Avery was already standing outside the elevator waiting for us. All the kids got in. "Avery Go!" I yelled. She nodded and closed the doors.

JACE'S POV:

I grabbed Leah and ran towards the kids room to find Olivia but I stopped when I saw my mom hand her to Avery in the elevator. "Leah, Go get my guns!" I screamed as I ran to find Mariah.

ABEL'S POV:

I saw Jace "WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!" I screamed when another BOOM happened and the house shook again. "I don't fucking know bro! Where's Mariah?" He asked. "She's safe, She's with Liam!" I said and he nodded knowing that Liam would protect her. "Abel we have to get to dad." Jace said and we ran to find him.

KIM'S POV:

I walked into the meeting room and placed the blueprints for the house and clubhouse on the table and we all began to make a plan on what to do. Leah came in with bullet proof vest and we all put them on.

JACE'S POV:

I grabbed Leah's hand and place the panic room key in her palm. "Get to the panic room" I said. "We could really use her help Jace" My mom said. I shook my head. "She can't help us. She is going to get hurt." I said. "But..." My mom began but I cut her off "She's pregnant Mom!" Everyone in the room looked at us shocked. "We found out today" Leah said quietly. I looked at my Dad and he nodded. I looked back at Leah "Go" I said and kissed her before she left the room and ran to the elevator.

NO ONE'S POV:

Everyone came up with the plan and ran to their positions. Mariah and Liam quickly noticed that one of the house windows that wasn't bullet proof was broken. Liam grabbed Mariah's hand before running back to where everyone was. "There's someone in the main house!" He yelled and everyone became on high alert. Jack then heard someone laughing from the top of the stairs and a shiver went down his back when he realized who the laugh belonged to. The One and Only Kai Brewer. Jack pointed his gun up at his brother. Kim did the same. "Who the fuck is that?" Jace said while aiming his gun also. "I'm you're uncle Kai" Kai said with a sinister smirk on his face. "Come Talk to me little bro" Kai said while signaling for Jack to follow him. Jack didn't lower his gun but he followed him with Jerry, and Liam trailing behind him.

JACK'S POV:

Jerry, Liam and I slowly followed Kai to his old bedroom. Kai jumped onto his bed and smirked at us. "So Jack, I see u still have little Jerry on you're nuts" Kai said trying to piss Jerry off. "Cut the bullshit Kai. What do you want?" Jack hissed while putting his gun down and signaling for Liam to go back downstairs. "I want to choose which one of you're sons is going to take over" Kai said simply. I shook my head "That's not up to you" I said. He smiled "Or I can kill all of you're sons. Even the little one, Whats his name again? Oh yeah that's right...Leo. My right hand Scott said he's a sweet kid" Kai said and that pretty much did it for me. I jumped at him and began to throw punches.

MARIAH'S POV:

I was standing in the kitchen, when someone grabbed me and slammed me into the fridge. I dropped my gun and fell to the floor. I looked up to see Scott looking down at me with a huge smirk on his face. I realized that he wasn't holding a gun so I smiled and got up. "Is that all you got?" I said while wipping the blood that was leaking from my busted lip. He went to charge at me again and throw a punch but I grabbed his arm and flipped him. He landed hard on the ground and groaned. I put my foot on his chest and applied some pressure. I twisted his arm and I didn't stop till I heard a pop. Liam and my mom ran into the kitchen and distracted me enough for Scott to grab my leg and make me fall to the floor. Scott then got on top of me and started to choke me. Before Liam could do anything. I flipped Scott so I was now on top of him. I punched him in the face 8 times before I finally had enough of it. I pulled out a knife from my boots and slit his throat.

JACK'S POV:

I was throwing punch after punch and some were connecting with Kai and some he was dodging. Kai pushed me, making me lose my footing. I got my balance back and went to get him again but Kai already opened the window and jumped out the window to the tree and climbed down. I watched as he got in his car and drove away...FUCK!

**What did you guys think about this chapter? This family is having babies from left to right. Who do you think Jack will choose to take over? or will he let Kai pick for him so none of his sons get hurt?**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.

WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read.

Chapter 7:

NO ONE'S POV:

Jack walks into the meeting room where Mariah, Liam, Jace, Milton and Jerry are sitting with their laptops.

JACK: Okay, so what do we know?

Jack sits in his leaders chair and Mariah takes a deep breath.

MARIAH: It's not good Dad.

JERRY: The money from the club's account that kept going 'missing' was taken by Mama Gemma.

JACK: What?

Jack turns Jerry's computer so he can look at the information.

JACK: Milton. Track down my mom.

MILTON: Yes boss.

Milton starts to type fast on his computer.

JACE: Dad, I don't think Kai is after me or Abel. I think he's after Leo

JACK: What makes you think that?

MARIAH: Because he worked with Scott. Other than me, He has been around Leo almost everyday.

JACK: Liam, I want you and Randy at the kids school now.

LIAM: Yes Sir

Liam runs out of the room.

KIM'S POV:

I'm walking out of the Dojo. I was looking for some sort of clues from Scott's office but I couldn't find anything. I was about to call Jack but froze when I saw a figure in front of me. "Hello Kimberly" Kai said while smirking at me. "Kai" I hissed back. He smiled and walked closer to me. I tried to take a step back but my back was now pressed against the Dojo entrance. Kai reached his hand up and stroked my cheek. "You know Kimmy, even after all these years...you still look good." He said as he kissed my lips softly. I pushed him back and wiped my mouth. I smacked him. He laughed "Still the same old Kim. It's good to see that you still have that fire in you." He said and grabbed my neck squeezing it hard. "I need you to tell Jackson that I want to talk." He let me go and turned to leave, I was now leaned over trying to catch my breath. "Oh and Kim...Hit me again and I won't hesitate to break your neck, even if I love you" He said before getting in his car and speeding off. I'm still standing there trying to register what just happened before I pull out my phone and called Jack.

JACK'S POV:

I hung up the phone with Kim and threw my phone at the wall. "Dad?" Jace asked confused. "You're mom just ran into Kai, He wants to talk to me" I said while trying to control my anger. I then hear the door to the meeting room open. I turn to see the last person I would expect to see in the club right now...Kai.

NO ONE'S POV:

KAI: So by the look on you're face right now, i'm guessing you talked to you're wife?

JACK: Kiss my wife again and I'll kill you.

KAI: Chill out little brother. I had a chance with Kim 25 years ago. I got her in bed, then faked my death...what does that tell you?

Jack charges Kai but stops when Kai pulls out his gun. Jace jumped up and points his gun along with Mariah and Jerry. Kai pulls out another gun with his other hand and points it at Jace.

KAI: Oh come on Jackson. I was only kidding. You know Kim was to much in love with you to ever have sex with me. Now I don't want to use this on my own flesh and blood so why don't you all just sit down and we can talk.

Jack turns his head to the side and looks at everyone and nods. They all lower their guns and take a seat. Soon Kim and Grace walk in. Grace runs over and sits next to Jerry. Kim stands behind Jack and begins to speak softly.

KIM: You okay baby?

Jack nods his head not even breaking eye contact with Kai.

JACK: So. Kai. What do you want?

KAI: I want my black book

Jack looks down at the floor.

JACK: Mom has it.

KAI: Why the hell does Mom have it?

KIM: She took it from the safe after she heard you died.

JERRY: She put it in her safety deposit box at Seaford Regional Bank.

KAI: fuuuuuucccckkkkkk!

Kai pulls out his phone and leaves the room. Jack follows him.

JACK: Why do you want it so bad?

KAI: I need to get my money.

JACK: You mean the money you took from the club?

KAI: No, mom took the money from the club. The black book has my account number and when I get it, I can finally get my money back.

JACK: Why did mom take my money? She has more than enough money.

KAI: I don't know. But I need you're help to break into mom's safety deposit box.

JACK: And why would I help you after you threatened my kids?

KAI: Jack, you know me better than that. I don't kill my own flesh and blood. I only said that to make you mad. If you help me. I will help you find Mom and you're money.

Jack turns his head and sees Kim and Jerry standing a couple of feet away from them, listening to their conversation.

JACK: I need to talk to my wife and my club.

Kai nods his head and hands Jack a piece of paper.

KAI: Call me when you make you're decision

Kai leaves

KIM'S POV:

I'm watching Kai walk out of the clubhouse. Jack is now walking towards me. "I'm going to do it" Jack said as he walked closer to me. I rolled my eyes "I can't believe you just said that" I said then turned and walk up the stairs. I opened my bedroom door then slammed it shut behind me. I can't believe he is going to help Kai after all of the things he has done. I was now laying on my bed with my face buried in the pillow. I heard the door open, and I hear Jack's voice "Kimmy" I didn't move. I didn't want to talk at all.

JACK'S POV:

Once I realized that Kim didn't want to talk, I went to take a shower. I needed to think about everything that is going on. My mom has stolen a lot of money from the club fund. Kai is back from the dead, he threaten my sons and kissed my wife. Kim is now mad at me for considering to help Kai. I need to let Kai know that if I help him, I want him to stay out of the club business and leave the choosing the new leader up to me. This is going to be one crazy week.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.

WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read.

Chapter 8:

DONNA'S POV:

I was cleaning the dishes in my house when I heard a key go in the lock of the front door. I didn't think nothing of it because Leah has a key still. "I'm in here Leah" I said while putting the dishes away and drying my hands. When I turned around, I came face to face with someone I haven't spoken to in 25 years...Kai Brewer...My husband.

I can't believe it. He really is still alive and he is standing right in front of me right now. After 25 years "What? No love for you're husband that you haven't seen in a couple of years" He asked while flashing that Brewer smile that I fucking hate that I love so much. "What are you doing here Kai?" I said softly still in shock. "What do you mean? This is my house" He said with a smirk on his face which just pissed me off. I walked up to him and smack him hard. "You know what I fucking mean! I thought you were dead!" I screamed. He looked at me with anger clear in his eyes "Like you fucking cared! You fucked my brother a month after my death and soon after that you fucked half of the club. You even had a baby with fucking Jerry!" He screamed back. I felt a little guilt because he was right, I did have sex with Jack a month after I found out he 'died' and I had his name tattooed on me a year after that which i'm getting covered in a week. A couple of years later, I got pregnant with Leah. "Do you have any idea, what I went through?" I said sadly. He nodded. "I was around Donna. You just couldn't see me but I could see you. I know everything." I sat down at the kitchen table and put my face in my hands. "What do you want Kai? Why did you come back?" I asked. He took a deep breath "I want my wife" I scoffed. "You didn't care about me for 25 years. Why now?" I said bitterly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up towards him. "I have my reasons. I can't say why I did what I did but I promise, In time, You will know everything" He said while looking into my eyes. This mother fucker really thinks this is going to be that easy? "I'm not the same girl I was back then. Those eyes aren't going to get you anywhere" I said while I pushed by him and made my way to my room but was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "Donna..." He said softly while turning me to face him. I didn't want to look at him anymore. I mean what can he possibly say to me that will make me forget all the pain he put me through. "I love you." He said softly while leaning in and kissing my lips. Ugh! I hate him! I haven't felt like this in years. When I kiss him, I feel something different then I did with Jack or anyone else. I did miss him a lot. I decided to kiss him back. After all, he is still my husband. Is this real? or is he just playing with me? Does he want to be with me? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Kai picking me up. I wrapped my legs around him. He made his way to my room and closed the door behind him.

JACK'S POV:

I can't find my mom. She just disappeared. "Jack?" I looked up to see Leah standing in the doorway of my bedroom. "Hey...What's up?" I asked while I closed my laptop. "I found this when I was going through Kai's stuff" She said and held up a piece of paper. I looked closely and took a deep breath when I realized it was a marriage certificate. 'Oh shit...Ummm...Maybe I should call Donna to explain this'. I thought "Don't even bother. I called her 10 times" She said while rolling her eyes, she looks a lot like her mother. "Did I say that out loud?" I said nervously. She nodded and sat down at the edge of my bed. "I didn't know that mom is married to Kai. What is the story with them?" She asked. "They got married when Kai was 18 and you're mom was 16. They were in love since forever but Kai had a crush on Kim but he never acted on it because he knew that Kim and I had a thing. He was the leader of the club and Donna was his old lady. They were planning on having kids together and you're mom got pregnant but 2 weeks later Kai faked his death and she never got to tell him. Her heart broke and she ended up trying to kill herself. She was drunk driving and got into a bad car accident. She was fine but the baby wasn't. A month later, she became the club hang around. No offense but you're mom was thirsty for power so since Kai 'died' I was made the new leader. You're mom wanted to keep her old lady position, so you're mom became involved with me. At first, I only messed around with her because I felt like I needed to make her happy but over time, I began to love her but I also loved Kim who at the time was also a club hang around but she only was sleeping with me, unlike you're mom who was also sleeping with you're dad. My love for Kim was stronger than any other love I ever had before. So In the end, I chose Kim over her. You're mom always loved Kai and I bet you, she still does. She only was attracted to me because I'm so much like him. I mean we are brothers." When I was done telling the story I realized Kim was standing in the doorway listening. She gave me a small smile and walked over and sat next to Leah. "What do we do about them?" Leah asked softly. Kim shook her head "There's nothing that we can do. I'm sure Kai has already found her. I mean she still lives in his house" She said. "Will he hurt her?" Leah asked worried. I shook my head now. "No. In some twisted way, He still loves her. If he didn't she would've been dead years ago and you wouldn't have been born" I said. Leah nodded then left the room.

AVERY'S POV:

I was downstairs in the clubhouse when little bitch Heather walked in. She looked over at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my phone. "Hello Avery" She said with a sinister voice. Avery please stay calm. Getting stressed isn't good for the baby. "Hi Heather" I hissed back. "Well...Aren't you going to ask why i'm here?" She asked while sitting next to me. Please someone get this bitch away from me before I take off my belt and strangle her with it. "I really don't care why you're here" I snapped back at her and opened my apple juice and took a sip. Her smile grew wider. "My daddy invited Abel and the boys to the beach house for the weekend. It's going to be so much fun. You know the beds are limited" She winked. THAT'S IT! I stood up and threw my juice in her face.

ABEL'S POV:

I walked downstairs with Jace, Liam, Mariah, Leah, Milton and Jerry. I saw Avery throw juice in Heather's face. SHITTTTT! I ran and wrapped my arms around Avery's waist and pulled her away from Heather. "You fucking bitch!" Heather screamed. "Calm down Heather!" Milton said while he grabbed his daughter. Mariah was standing in between Heather and Avery. "Bitch you're lucky, you're pregnant!" Heather screamed. Avery laughed evilly, making chills go down my back. "NO BITCH! YOU'RE FUCKING LUCKY I'M PREGNANT!" She screamed back. "You wouldn't do shit! You're pathetic! No wonder why Abel keeps coming back to me!" Heather screamed. I froze and let go of Avery. What did she just say? Everyone was glaring at me. "Heather that shit ain't funny! Stop fucking lying!" I yelled. Avery looked at me and I could see her eyes begin to water. "Babe she is lying!" I said desperately. I took a step closer to her. "No!" She yelled, I could hear her voice cracking and I could feel my heart breaking. Leah ran over to Avery and hugged her. She began to lead her out of the room but before she was out of sight she mouthed to me 'She's gonna be okay. I got her' I nodded and turned back to Heather and to say I was pissed would be an understatement. Milton was now standing in front of his daughter. "Abel..." He was warning me to calm down. "Milton Move!" I hissed. "Abel that's my daughter. I can't let you hurt her" He said calmly. I nodded then I heard a voice from the stairs "Move Milton." I look over and see my father standing there. I guess he watched the whole thing. "But..."Milton started but my dad cut him off "I wasn't asking Milton" He hissed. Milton nodded his head slowly and moved out the way. Heather looked like she was about to shit bricks. My dad began to speak again "Mariah, show Heather what we do to liars" He said softly. Mariah nodded then walked up to Heather and back handed her causing her to go flying to the floor. Mariah crouched down next to her and grabbed her hair making her look her in the eyes "I hit you lightly out of respect for you're father but cause problems between my brother and Avery again and all that respect goes out the window, I won't hold back and I will kill you. So for you're father's sake...Be a good girl" She hissed before letting her go and going to check on Avery. Milton was looking at the ground. My dad walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "She needs to learn" he said softly. Milton nodded his head saying he understands and took his daughter to clean her bloody lip. I took a seat on the sofa and put my head in my hands. Jace sat next to me. "Don't worry bro, Avery knows Heather was just talking shit. She's just emotional because she's pregnant." He said quietly. I nodded "I hope you are right" I said with my face still in my hands.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.

WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read.

Chapter 9:

JACE'S POV:

I'm in my car with my dad and Jerry waiting for the bank to close so we can make our move. I look to my right and I see Abel sitting down at a table outside of Starbucks drinking a coffee. Mariah and my mom are on the roof across from the bank. Kai and Donna are watching the back of the bank. "Milton it's almost time, I want eyes on the inside" My dad said into his ear piece. "Got it boss." Milton said back. "Kimmy, How are my girls doing?" My dad asked. After a couple of seconds my mom replied "We just want to get this over with." My dad rolled his eyes. I just smirked.

ABEL'S POV:

Okay, I know my family is known for doing crazy shit but never did I ever think, our crazy asses would be breaking into a fucking bank! I look at my watch, shit it's time! I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jace's voice in my ear. "You good little bro?" He sounds like he's laughing at me. "Fuck you, let's just get this over with" I said while getting up and making my way to the bank entrance. "Milton i'm in the front. Shut off the alarm" I said. "The alarm will go down in...3...2...Go!" Milton said. I took out the bobby pin and screw driver and picked the lock. "Door is open" I said. "That's my boy" My dad said.

JACK'S POV:

Jace and I got out of the car and made our way to Abel. "Watch our back Kimmy" I said. "Always" Kim said back. I smiled up at her before we walked in. I walked towards the back of the bank and opened the door for Kai. "Ummm Jack we have a problem...I can't get into the system to open the safe from the outside. It has to be done on the inside." Liam said. "Shit" I said.

MARIAH'S POV:

"Shit" My dad said. I looked at my mom. It's like she could read my mind because she nodded. I put down my sniper riffle. "Dad i'm coming in" I said while climbing down the side of the building and making my way across the street. "No" He said back. I rolled my eyes and opened the front door. My dad turned to look at me. "What part of No did you not understand?" He said annoyed. "We don't have time for Liam to come all the way over here. I can get into the safe so with all do respect Dad, get the hell out of my way and let me do what I know how to do." I said while walking over to the computer. I heard everyone but my dad chuckle.

JACK'S POV:

Has my daughter lost her damn mind talking to me like that? Kai walked over to me with a big smile on his face. "Wow, just like Kim" He said. I nodded my head "Welcome to my life" I said.

ABEL'S POV:

I looked to my right and see something move. "Ummmm...Dad..." I said and my dad turned to look at me. "What happened?" He asked confused. "Something over there moved." I said and pointed. "Take Jace with you and go check it out" he said. Jace and I went to go see what it was that moved, We turned the corner into another room in the back of the bank. "I hope it's not a dog" I said while walking slowly behind Jace. He laughed "Don't worry Abel, you're not gonna get bitten in the ass again by a guard dog" I rolled my eyes "Dude you were suppose to be watching my back when that dog grabbed me" I said while I remembered that night. We both stopped walking and pulled out guns when we heard another sound. We slowly walked into another room and turned the light on and I did the one thing that came to my mind. I pressed the button on my headset "Mom, I need you" I said completely shocked at what I saw.

KIM'S POV:

After I heard Abel say he needed me. I called for Donna to take my spot on top of the roof and made my way into the bank. Jack is the first one I saw. "Where are the boys?" I said worried. "Down that hall to the left" He said. I made my way down the hall to the left and saw Jace and Abel standing there looking at a teenage boy. He looked like he was about the same age as Mariah. I took a step closer to him and he took a step back and tensed his body up. I handed my gun to the boys "Don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt you." I said softly using my soothing motherly tone. I could see his body becoming less tensed. I took a step closer to him so I could get a better look at him. He was dirty and his clothes were ripped. He had light brown hair and ocean blue eyes. "What's you're name?" I asked. "Stefan" He said quietly. I nodded. "Okay Stefan, Can you tell me why you are here?" I asked now standing right next to him. "I wanted to take money so I can get food." He said while looking at the ground. "Where's you're family?" He was now looking at me sadly. "I don't have one" I think my heart broke a little. "Abel go get you're father." I said not taking my eyes off of Stefan.

JACK'S POV:

I walked into the back. Kim was standing there with that kid that Abel and Jace found. Kim was giving me a look and it's like I could read her mind. "Kimmy.." I began but she cut me off "Jack he is 17 and he doesn't have anywhere to go." She said giving me her puppy dog eyes. "Plus we have more than enough room in the main house and clubhouse" I couldn't do anything but nod my head. Mariah then came into the room holding the deposit box.

MARIAH'S POV:

"Dad we have a huge problem" I said while showing him the empty deposit box. "She took it with her" My dad said. "Yup" I said popping the P. "Ummmm...Guy you have 5 mintues to clear out. Alarm is coming back on" Milton said through the headset. "You guys heard Milton, we have 5 minutes...GO!" My dad said.

NO ONE'S POV:

Everyone ran out of the bank after closing the safe back up and putting the deposit box back. Jack and Kai decided on what their next move would be, they have to find their mother. They safely made it back to the Brewer Estate.

MARIAH: Okay sooooo who is this?

Mariah points at Stefan

KIM: His name is Stefan. He's going to be staying with us.

JACK: He's going to be staying in one of the dorms in the clubhouse.

KIM: Hey Stefan...This is Grace. She is going to show you to the bathroom so you can get washed up. My daughter will be bringing you some fresh clothes shortly.

Stefan nodded and walked away with Grace

MARIAH: I thought that all of the dorm rooms are taken right now.

JACK: Jace and Abel have to give up their dorm that we turned into a gym.

ABEL: Huh?

JACE: What?

KIM: Well with Liam in the other dorm room, i'm afraid that is what we are going to have to do.

Kim walked out of the room to go find Stefan some fresh clothes.

JACE: Well Mariah is just going to have to let Liam back into their room.

MARIAH: Hell No!

ABEL: Come on Riah! Please!

JACK: I'll just build a new gym in the main house.

Kim walks back in with a pile of clothes.

KIM: Mariah, can you please bring these to Stefan?

MARIAH: Yeah...sure.

MARIAH'S POV:

I was walking towards the bathroom. I opened the door and was stuck frozen where I was standing. My jaw dropped when I saw the figure through the glass doors of the bathroom. Stefan was very built and his muscles looked amazing, well through the glass anyways. He had tattoos on his back and on his chest. I was pulled out of my thoughts by him sliding the glass door open. He smiled at me and I quickly put the clothes on the sink and ran out of the bathroom. Oh My God! This is going to be interesting!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND THE MADE UP CHARACTERS.

WARNING: All of my stories are Rated M so if you don't feel comfortable or have a weak stomach, I suggest you don't read.

Chapter 10:

MARIAH'S POV:

I was wating in the living room for Stefan when he walked in, he looked really hot in the clothes my mom gave him. By the looks of the clothes, i'm guessing they are Abel's. I realized that I was staring at him and by the smirk on his face, I can tell he realized it also. I cleared my throat "Soooo...Ummm...My mom told me to take you shopping today for some new clothes and stuff to decorate you're new room while they set up the room for you" I said avoiding eye contact with him. "Um is you're family always this nice?" He asked. "What do you mean?" I said while raising an eyebrow at him. "Well Seaford is a small town and you're family is well known" He said simply. I smiled and nodded "We aren't that bad once you get to know us..." I paused because I was now looking him in his beautiful blue eyes. I snapped out of my trance "Uh so yeah, let's go shopping" I said as I led him to my car.

JACK'S POV:

I was wondering where Kim disappeared to. I walked into the main house and saw her sitting down with Ariana. "Hey...what are my girls doing?" I asked as I placed a kiss on Kim's lips and a kiss on Ariana's forhead. "Picking out colors for babies room Daddy!" Ariana yelled out happily. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she is. "So what colors did you pick?" I asked looking from Kim to Ariana. "Well we picked light pink and purple for Girls and light Blue and Green for boys" Kim said while smiling brightly. "When do we find out which one is which?" I asked. Just then Avery walked into the main house "Today...I'm here to pick up Leah then we are going" She said. "Wait what about Abel?" I asked confused. "Jack..." Avery started but was cut off by me. "There is no way in hell Abel is going to miss this" I said as I pulled out my phone and began to call Abel. Avery looked at Kim for help but there was no point because Kim just took my side.

ABEL'S POV:

I was making my way to the main house because my dad said he wanted to talk to me. I turned the corner and see little Olivia dancing around in her pink floral dress. When she saw me, she smiled and waved. "Hi princess, What are you doing over here?" I asked while picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Waiting for Daddy" I heard Jace say from behind me. "Daddy!" Olivia said and practically jumped out of my arms and into her fathers. I couldn't help but laugh. "So what are you guys doing?" I asked Jace. "I'm going to take my little girl out for some ICE CREAM!" He yelled the last part and Olivia clapped her hand and screamed "Yayyyyyy!" Jace kissed her cheek then made his way out of the house "Bye bye Abel!" Olivia yelled back at me. I smiled and waved at her before making my way into the family room where I found Avery standing there with my mom and dad. "Uh what's going on?" I asked confused. "Today we find out what we are having-" Avery hesitated earning a look from my dad "-and I want you to come with me" She finished quietly. I smiled and nodded. "Well you guys better get going before you are late" My mom said walking us to the door.

KIM'S POV:

Jack gave me a kiss before saying "I'm gonna go check on the new project with Jerry and Milton" I rolled my eyes knowing that he was talking about his dad's old porn studio. Grace and Jenna walked into the main house and sat down next to me and Ariana. I don't think my daughter's smile could've gotten any brighter when she said "Is Jai here?" Jenna smirked before nodding her head "Yes sweetie. Him and Micayla are out..." Before she got to finish Ariana was out the door. We all laughed. "She sure does like him doesn't she" Jenna asked me and I nodded my head. "Remind me so much of Abel and Avery" Grace said and we all laughed again but our laugh was interupted by screams. We all jumped up and ran outside to see Jai and Leo rolling around on the floor fighting and Micayla and Ariana screaming things that didn't make sense to each other. Jack, Jerry and Milton were all standing there watching. I walked up to Jack and Milton "Well are you guy going to break them up?" I said pointing at Jai and Leo. They both shook their head "Nope, we decided to just let them go" Milton said and Jack nodded "Yup like we use to do whenever Jace, Abel, Avery and Mariah would fight or get into their arguements" Jack said. "Yeah and look how our kids turned out." I said. Jack and Milton looked at each other "Yeah maybe we should break them up" They both said as they ran to stop our 5 year olds from killing each other.

MARIAH'S POV:

Walking around the mall with Stefan, I got to know him a little better. He is pretty cool and funny. "Well I think we have everything you would need for a while, and if we are missing anything we can always send someone to get them for you" I said while we made our way to my car. "Thanks Mariah for taking me shopping." He said while smiling widely at me. I think I melted. "No problem Stefan" I said while we got into our car and i signalled for the driver to go.

ABEL'S POV:

Dr. Nashay called us into her office and Avery is now laying down and Dr. Nashay is trying to find the sex of our baby. I reach and hold Avery's hand. She looks at me and I smile at her before I kiss her softly. "And right there" Dr. Nashy said. Avery and I turn our attention to the screen. "Well?" Avery asked excited. "One second Dear, I just got the baby to stop moving around. Now let me zoom in...Yup Just what I thought" She turned and smiled at us. "Abel...Avery...Say hello to you're son." She said. I looked at Avery who was now starting to cry and I kissed her. We pulled apart. "Do you guys have a name for him?" Dr. Nashay asked while handing us the pictures and wipping the jelly off of Avery's belly. Avery and I both said at the same time "Isaac".

JACK'S POV:

Me, Jerry and Milton were at my dad's old porn studio trying to think about how we are going to get this place going again when my phone began to ring. I saw that it was Abel. I showed it to Jerry. "Put it on Speaker" He said. I nodded and put it on speaker. "DAD! IT'S A BOY!" Abel screamed into the phone. "Oh My God! Congrats!" Jerry and I screamed at the same time. I hung up the phone and we did a little dance to celebrate our first Grandson. I then realized that I have to call Kim.

KIM'S POV:

Jack just told me that Abel and Avery are having a little boy! I'm so excited. I decided to gather everyone up and have a huge family dinner to celebrate. I called everyone and told them about my plans. Grace and Jenna helped me get everything ready.

MARIAH'S POV:

Stefan and I walked into the main house and smelled the lovely scent of my mom's cooking. "Come on, Let's go set you're room up before it's dinner time" I said to stefan as I led him into the clubhouse. I opened the door to his new dorm. "I hope you like it. You have you're own bathroom and a big walk in closet for all you're new clothes and things" I said while I showed him around his room. "Thank you. It's perfect" He said while smiling at me. I got lost into his eyes until my phone rang with a familiar ring tone.

LIAM'S POV:

I called Mariah and told her to come into our room. While she's been gone with the new kid, I decided to buy her a little something, since i'm still on her shit list. I heard the door to the bedroom open and I couldn't help but smile when my eyes met hers. "What did you want?" she asked me while she crossed her arms. My smile faded. "Well are you gonna talk or are you gonna stand there with a dumb look on you're face?" she asked me annoyed. I rolled my eyes. "Will you just come here and sit down?" I said while pointing at the bed. She rolled her eyes and sat down. On the nightstand there was a black rectangular box with a pink bow on it. I picked it up and handed it to her. She looked at me confused before she took the box from my hands "What is..." I cut her off "Open it and find out" I said and smiled at her. She gave me a half smile before she began to open it. I sat down next to her and watched as her eyes lit up when she took the diamond necklace out of the box. "Like it?" I asked. She nodded her head and smiled at me "I love it. You've never bought me diamonds before" She said while looking at the necklace again. "Here let me put it on you" I said while taking it from her hands and placing it around her neck. "Thank you Liam." She said before placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Anything to make you smile baby" I said. I knew the necklace would make her really happy with me.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

Mariah's Pov:

I roll over in bed snuggling into Liam's side. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I don't know why but I felt like there was something wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen" was all I said.

ABEL'S POV:

Jace and I were in the meeting room looking over some details in the bank transactions, trying to find Gemma when the door to the club bursted open followed by a SWAT team. "Nobody move! Put your hands in the air!" They screamed. A lady with short brown hair walked in behind them smiling. "Hello everyone, I'm Agent Karen. I need the following to step forward. Jackson Brewer, Jerry Martinez, Jace Brewer, Abel Brewer and Liam Brooks."

Kim's Pov:

No no no this isn't happening. I watched them step forward, all except Liam. He was upstairs. They were all handcuffed and taken out of the clubhouse. I turned to Milton "Call Ramona now" he nodded and went to call her. Karen walked up to me "So you must be Mrs. Brewer? Where is Liam Brooks?" I stood quietly glaring at her. "Now Mrs . Brewer I will turn this whole place upside down to find him and I'm sure you don't want that" she threatened and I continued to glare. Not saying a word. "Fine, search everywhere for him and remove Mrs . Brewer so she isn't in our way" they were about to take me when a voice came from the stairs "I'm right here" it was Liam with Mariah right behind him. "Well boys cuff him" she said simply before walking out. I went to grab Mariah as tears started to fall from her eyes. "It's going to be okay, Milton went to call Ramona, we are going to get them out" I whispered to her. She nodded and wiped her tears. I turned my attention to Avery and Leah who were holding each other.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER.

RAMONA: "I talked to the Judge and they are in some serious trouble"

Kim grabs Mariah's hand.

KIM: "What are the charges and how much time are they looking at?"

RAMONA: "Avery and Leah maybe you should sit down."

LEAH: "No I'm fine"

AVERY: "Me too"

RAMONA: " A body was recovered and it was identified Brody and the last time this town checked this family hated him."

KIM: "Yeah so did a lot of people."

LEAH: "That doesn't prove a damn thing"

RAMONA: "They also found Aaron"

Ramona looked at Leah

LEAH: "Shit"

RAMONA: "Okay guys, I need to know who killed who so I can know how to defend them. They haven't been questioned yet and before the truth gets twisted and one of them takes the blame. I need to know who is the fall guy"

Mariah was quietly sitting listening to everything until now.

MARIAH: "It's Liam turn, i'm so sorry Ramona!"

KIM: "He's not going to have a turn. I killed them, I'm gonna talk to Agent Karen"

RAMONA: "I'm sorry Kim, since day one i've had strick order from Jack to always protect you or else he would kill me. And Mariah, nothing is going to happen to my son."

KIM: "I'm not going to keep him and my sons in there. They will kill them!"

LEAH: "Jerry will die before he lets anything happen to Jack."

MARIAH: "So will Jace and Abel"

AVERY: "Let's face it, Jack is King. Everyone would go after him first."

Ramona's phone rings

RAMONA: "This is Ramona Brooks...Oh My God...I'll be there in 20 minutes"

Ramona hung up the phone and looked at Leah.

LEAH: "What?"

RAMONA: "There was an attack..." Kim interrupted her

KIM: "They have only been there for a couple of hours!"

RAMONA: "An inmate tried to kill Jack and ended up stabbing and cutting Jace."

Leah covered her mouth and leaned back against the wall crying.

MARIAH: "Is he okay? What is going on?"

RAMONA: "He okay. They got him pretty good though. He needed 20 stitches"

KIM: "MILTON!"

Milton came running into the meeting room.

MILTON: "Yeah Kim"

KIM: "Get me the blue prints of the prison."

MILTON: "Right away!"

He ran out of the room.

RAMONA: "Kim.. don't..." she got cut off

KIM: "Fuck sitting here and waiting. I'm going to get my husband and sons the hell out of there before one of them get killed. Leah and Avery pack the kids things, they are gonna stay at my mom's house. Mariah take everything the boys will need to survive they won't be back here for a while..."

They didn't argue. They knew once Kim has spoken nothing can be done.

RAMONA: "Kimberly if you do this, I can't protect you."

Milton ran into the room with print outs.

KIM: "That was fast"

MILTON: "There's a lot of entrances but they are all heavily guarded. There's no way we can get in and get out without being caught. Maybe if we had someone on the inside who can memorize a map good but we don't"

Kim thought for a couple of minutes before picking up her phone.

KIM: "This fucker better answer his phone."

MILTON: "Who are you calling?"

KIM: "The only person who is crazy enough to help us...Kai"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Jack's Pov:

"Brewer" The guard yelled. Abel and I stood up. "Jackson Brewer" The guard corrected. I put my hand on Abel's shoulder. I'll be back. I walked over to the guard and he nodded towards a room from where I was standing I could see Jace through the glass laying on a cot on his stomach. He had a bandage on his back where he was stabbed. "I have sons too, you have 10 minutes" the guard said. I nodded and went to check on my son.

I entered the room and all I could hear is the heart monitor going off. Hearing the door close Jace opened his eyes and looked at me. "Dad?" His voice was barely over a whisper. "Yeah it's me. How do you feel?" I asked. "Like I just got stabbed in the back" He said simply. I shook my head "Don't you ever do that again. If someone tries to kill me, let them try. I can take care of myself Jace." I scolded my son. "I can't just sit there and watch you die..." he started but I cut him off. "I rather it be me than you or Abel...I refuse to put one of my children into the ground. Do you understand me?! I protect you, not the other way around" Jace nodded showing that he understood me.

The door opened and the nurse entered "Excuse me but Jace, there's a Mrs. Brewer here to see you." she said stepping aside. I was expecting to see my wife or Leah but instead we saw someone we weren't expecting...Donna.

Kim's Pov:

"So you want me to go to Jail and break them out?" Kai asked after hearing everything Milton and I had to say. We looked at each other and back at him and nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying" I said. Kai was sitting in his seat deep in thought. "Okay. Only one condition" He said standing up. "Okay" I said quickly. "We do this my way." He said with an evil smirk.

Jace's Pov:

"I came here to check on my son inlaw." Donna said walking over to me. "Leah is pregnant and I didn't want to risk her coming here" She continued. I nodded understanding what she meant. "Okay we don't have much time before I have to leave. Here's a cellphone, It has unlimited call and text. Call your wife, both of you. Ramona is trying to find a way to get you guys on federal release but since this isn't you're first rodeo Jackson this is going to be hard. If that doesn't fall through, Kai is coming for you. Now I paid some guards and inmates to protect you until you either get let out or break out. I need to go. Call Leah and Kim!" before we could talk she was gone. "What the hell was that?" I asked my dad trying to process everything. "They are protecting the Kings. Make the phone calls. I have to talk to Abel" He said leaving the room.

CHAPTER 12

Jack's Pov:

"Brewer" The guard yelled. Abel and I stood up. "Jackson Brewer" The guard corrected. I put my hand on Abel's shoulder. I'll be back. I walked over to the guard and he nodded towards a room from where I was standing I could see Jace through the glass laying on a cot on his stomach. He had a bandage on his back where he was stabbed. "I have sons too, you have 10 minutes" the guard said. I nodded and went to check on my son.

I entered the room and all I could hear is the heart monitor going off. Hearing the door close Jace opened his eyes and looked at me. "Dad?" His voice was barely over a whisper. "Yeah it's me. How do you feel?" I asked. "Like I just got stabbed in the back" He said simply. I shook my head "Don't you ever do that again. If someone tries to kill me, let them try. I can take care of myself Jace." I scolded my son. "I can't just sit there and watch you die..." he started but I cut him off. "I rather it be me than you or Abel...I refuse to put one of my children into the ground. Do you understand me?! I protect you, not the other way around" Jace nodded showing that he understood me.

The door opened and the nurse entered "Excuse me but Jace, there's a Mrs. Brewer here to see you." she said stepping aside. I was expecting to see my wife or Leah but instead we saw someone we weren't expecting...Donna.

Kim's Pov:

"So you want me to go to Jail and break them out?" Kai asked after hearing everything Milton and I had to say. We looked at each other and back at him and nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying" I said. Kai was sitting in his seat deep in thought. "Okay. Only one condition" He said standing up. "Okay" I said quickly. "We do this my way." He said with an evil smirk.

Jace's Pov:

"I came here to check on my son inlaw." Donna said walking over to me. "Leah is pregnant and I didn't want to risk her coming here" She continued. I nodded understanding what she meant. "Okay we don't have much time before I have to leave. Here's a cellphone, It has unlimited call and text. Call your wife, both of you. Ramona is trying to find a way to get you guys on federal release but since this isn't you're first rodeo Jackson this is going to be hard. If that doesn't fall through, Kai is coming for you. Now I paid some guards and inmates to protect you until you either get let out or break out. I need to go. Call Leah and Kim!" before we could talk she was gone. "What the hell was that?" I asked my dad trying to process everything. "They are protecting the Kings. Make the phone calls. I have to talk to Abel" He said leaving the room.

MARIAH'S POV:

Great my dad, brothers and boyfriend are in jail and I was told to stay out of it. I walked into Abel's room and saw avery laying down on their bed rubbing her stomach. I laid down next to her and put my hand on her stomach too. "Did Jace talk to you too?" I asked her and she nodded happy so I guess that means that Abel is fine. "Hi Issac" I said to her belly and smiled when I felt him kick. "Are you excited for your first nephew?" Avery asked and I smirked. "I don't know he might be just like his dad" I said laughing. "You mean extremely gorgeous? Ouch! that was a really hard kick!" Avery said. I suddenly felt the bed get wet and I looked at Avery's shocked face "No he might come early.." I said starting to panic. "Ahhh he's not suppose to be here for another month!" She yelled starting to feel pain. "MOM!" I screamed running out of the room. "She's not here, what's going on?" Milton said. I saw Leah coming up the stairs. "Avery is having the baby!" I yelled. "I'll call your mom and doctor Nashay!" Milton yelled. Leah ran into the room, I followed her.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Avery is screaming. "Avery grab my hand and breathe" Leah said. "I can't it hurts!" She screamed again. "I know baby but you gotta breathe" Leah said rubbing her belly. She turned to look at me "Take my phone and call that 954 number and tell Jace that the baby is coming" Leah said. I nodded and ran to the other room to get her phone.

KIM'S POV:

I'm watching Kai look at the blue prints trying to find a way in when my phone rings, I saw that it was Milton and put it on speaker "Yea-" I began but got cut off. "ISSAC IS COMING!" He yelled through the phone. Kai and I quickly looked at each other. "I'M ON MY WAY. CALL GRACE!" I yelled to him and hung up the phone. I turned to Kai. "Abel is not missing out on the birth of his child. Get them out now!" I said running out of the room.

KAI'S POV:

What is with the kids in this family not being able to wait for the right time to be born! I thought as I looked back at the blue prints. I heard the door open and Donna came walking in with Ramona and Frank. "There is no possible way to get in there!" I yelled frustrated flipping the table. "We don't need to find a way in.. Remember when I told you guys that I didn't know who Liam's father is well I do. He's a judge and I just got all of them on federal release." Ramona said. "Frank, Go get them! Drive them straight to Kim" I ordered, he nodded and ran out the room. "How did you get him to do it?" I asked Ramona. "He was never in his sons life but whenever Liam has been arrested her always gets him out of it and he helped me find a loop hole in the law to get the rest of them out." she said. I smirked "Is that all?" she shook her head "Okay I spent some time with him" she said blushing. "By spent time with him, you mean..." I asked amused. "Yes Kai I slept with him" she said laughing slightly. "We need to get to the brewer estate, Avery is in Labor" I said. "Oh thank god I got them out just in time" she said running with me towards my car.

ABEL'S POV:

"Jace what are you doing here, your suppose to be in the clinic." I asked running over to him. "It's Avery" Jace said out of breath "What happened? is she okay?" I asked not knowing whats going to come out of his mouth next. "She's fine. Issac is coming" he said. "No he can't come right now! Im in here!" I yelled. My heart breaking at the thought of missing my son's birth. We heard the gate open and in walked a guard with a paper in his hand "JACKSON BREWER, JERRY MARTINEZ, LIAM BROOKS, ABEL BREWER AND JACE BREWER THERE HAS BEEN A REVIEW OF YOUR CASE BY A JUDGE RESULTING IN YOUR FEDERAL RELEASE. FOLLOW ME AND YOU WILL SHORTLY BE REUNITED WITH YOUR LOVED ONES." The guard said. We all looked at each other and quickly made our way to him. He led us to a counter where he handed us bangs with our belongings and pointed to the door where we saw Frank standing waiting for us. We all ran over to him "Get me to Avery now!" I said and he nodded "Right away boss" He said. I looked at him confused but quickly ignored it, jumping into the car.

KIM'S POV:

Jack just called me telling me that they were let out. I feel like a huge weight was just lifted off my shoulders. My first Grandson is about to be born. The choice of a leader is officially out of our hands. The rules say that the son who is the first to have their own son is said to be the one to take over. I thought for sure that baby Mason was going to be born first, Leah is about as far along as Avery is. Mariah ran into the room, she was clearly shocked "What happened is Issac here yet?" I asked standing up off my bed. "Mom you have to see this" was all she said running out of the room. I followed her to Abel's room. I walked in and almost fainted at what I saw. Leah was laying right next to Avery on the bed breathing heavily. "This isn't happening" I said to myself as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm going to hold Issac in, Leah you have Mason first" Avery said whimpering. "No! I know what that means Avery! You have Issac first" Leah said whimpering also. "What do you guys talking about?" Mariah asked. "It's the rules" Leah said. "The first son to have a son will be the new leader" Avery continued. Mariah looked at me. "Your kidding right? What if they are both born at the same time?" She yelled at me. "I don't know, this has never happened before!" I yelled back. "Avery baby, Issac is close to coming you are 7 1/2 cm dilated" Grace said. She turned to Leah "You are 7cm dilated. At this point they might be born at the same time." Grace said.

JACK'S POV:

We all were running up the stairs of the clubhouse and into Abel's room. The view in front of us shocked all of us. "Oh my god" both Jace and Abel said running over to Avery and Leah. Kim looked at me "What if they are both born today?" She asked me quietly. "Then they both take my place when it's time." I said my eyes not leaving my sons. "Avery it's time to push!" Grace said with tears in her eyes. Kim put her hand over her mouth tears filling in her eyes and she ran over to them. "Abel and Mariah hold her legs back." Dr. Nashay said. They quickly grabbed her legs. Leah grabbed Avery's hand but then let go and screamed. Dr. Nashay quickly turned her attention away from Avery. She looked under Leah's blanket and saw that Mason's head was starting to come out. "I see the head" She said. "I see the head too" Grace said more tears coming out. "My son is about to be born" Abel said his knees getting weak "Oh No stay focused" Mariah said slapping him. He nodded and held onto Avery's hand and leg. "Jace I love you" Leah said and Jace kissed her. "One more push girls" Dr. Nashay said. One push later and the sound of cries filled the room. I'm sitting here watching my family so amazed at what i've created and built.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Jack's Pov:

I was outside smoking a cigarette when Kim walked out the house and sits on the steps with me. "If the girls never got pregnant. Who would you have chosen?" She asked me staring out into the darkness. I blew out the smoke I inhaled. "It doesn't matter now" I said. She took a deep breath "It was Abel, wasn't it?" She asked. I sat silently and that answered her question. I finally decided it was time to let my wife know what is going through my mind. "It's always been Abel. Since the day he was born" I said inhaling more smoke. She remained quiet processing what I just said. I continued "I love all of our kids Kim. Abel is just special. I can't explain it. From the moment he was born, I just knew. Things just got so complicated when Jace came into the picture. Jace is just like me and to be honest that scares the hell out of me, he almost got killed trying to protect me. Even though Mariah looks like you, shes just like me too but Abel is a mix of the two of us." I said once again inhaling more smoke. She took a deep breath and stood up, holding her hand out to me. "Let's go to bed..." She said a little seductively quickly looked at her amused when I noticed the tone in her voice. "Want a piece of this?" I asked. She rolled her eyes "just be upstairs in 5 minutes or I'm changing my mind" she teased me and went inside.

Kim's Pov :

I ran upstairs giggling like a school girl, I looked behind me and sure enough Jack was running behind me. We ran by Jace, Leo and Ariana. "Why is daddy chasing mommy?" Ariana asked Jace confused. "Daddy is about to do something to mommy that a boy better never do to you" he said amused. I laughed to myself finally reaching the master bedroom I turned and Jack slammed the door behind him and picked me up, and threw me on the bed, and climbed on top of me making me laugh harder and he connected our lips.

ABEL'S POV :

I'm watching Issac sleep. He's so small. I walk out of the nursery when I see Avery walk past the door. I follow her to our room. When I walk in, I'm surprised at what I see. She's packing.

"What are you doing?" I'm starting to panic. " I don't want this life for our son Abel. Pack your stuff. We are all leaving tonight" she said putting more stuff in a bag. "Are you crazy? We aren't leaving" I said unpacking the clothes she packed. "Yes we are." She yelled throwing the clothes back in the bag. I sit down on the bed and put my head in my hands. "Avery if you think my dad or mom will just let us walk out that front door with Issac then you must be high off your ass" she is now glaring at me. She knows I'm right. "Then we will leave when they aren't here." I shake my head "They will find us" it's true they will hunt us down. I remember I ran away when I was 12 and they found me in less than 20 minutes. "Don't you understand Avery? This is your life. We were both born in this fucked up lifestyle and I'm sorry that you want to leave but I can't leave and i don't want to leave. My family is here. Decide what you want to do but just know that if you leave. Issac stays here." I said getting up "I can take him wherever I want Abel and I'm going to take him away from all of this shit!" I narrow my eyes at her "Over my dead body" I hiss and leave the room.

MARIAH'S POV :

"Mason and Issac are the cutest little babies ever! I don't think I've ever been more in love" I said smiling brightly into my mirror. "Ouch" Liam said from the bed. I laugh "You know what I mean" I say looking at him. His hair is messed up and he's covered in sweat from our little exercise session together. There's a knock on the door and I quickly put on my bath robe. "Come in" I yell. Abel walks in with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" I asked him equally as worried. "Meeting Now" he says to Liam. "Mariah, go into the nursery and bring Issac in here and if Avery comes in here trying to take him with her, call me. Do you understand me?" his voice is deadly. I nod my head quickly a little scared by his tone "Okay" he says and closes the door.

JACE 'S POV:

"He looks like me daddy" Olivia says while she kisses Mason's nose softly. I smile "Yes he does baby. Daddy remembers when you were that small" I say to her and she smiles brightly at me "Was I as cute as him?" She asks curiously. I nod "You were so cute" I hear Leah's voice from behind me. Olivia smiles again and turns her attention back to Mason. There was a knock on the door and Abel comes in. "What's wrong?" I asked worried by the look on his face. "Meeting Now. Leah, keep an eye on your sister and don't tell her I said that" without anymore of an explanation he's gone. I hand Mason to Leah, kiss Olivia's head and slowly stand up. My body is still recovering. "Take it easy baby" Leah says holding out her free hand and grabbing my arm. "I'm okay. My brother needs me" I said ignoring the pain and standing, leaving the room.

KIM'S POV :

Hmmm Jack looks so cute when he's sleeping. So peaceful. Man I love this man. There a knock on the door and I pull the blanket over myself. "Come in" I yell and Mariah walks in with Issac. "Mom, something is going on between Abel and Avery" she says while she rocks Issac in her arms. "Something like what?" I ask her. I jump out of the bed. Mariah isn't phased by my naked body, she's seen me like this plenty of times since she was little. I put clothes on. "He told me to not let Avery take Issac and if she tries to call him." The words hit me hard "She's trying to take him" I said through gritted teeth. I hit Jack's arm. He wakes right up "What happened?" He groans sleepily. "Avery is trying to take Issac" I said and he sit up fast. Good thing he's in his boxer. He puts on a pair of sweatpants and grabs his gun from his nightstand putting it in the back of his waistband. "Where's Abel?" He asks. "Meeting room" Mariah whispers scared by the look on her father's face. "Where is she?" He asks. Mariah is frozen. "Did you forget how to talk all of a sudden?" Jack snaps. "Jack!" I scold him and he rolls his eyes at me. "She's in her room with Leah" Mariah whispers quietly while looking down at Issac. "Stay here. I'm going to find Abel" he says to me now. I glare at him "I'm serious Kim. We don't know the whole story and I don't need you fucking trying to kill Avery yet" he walks out of the room. I roll my eyes, no one tells me what to do, not even my husband Jackson Brewer. I walk out of the room and make my way to Avery and Abel's room.

Jack's Pov :

I angrily walk down to the meeting room and kick the door open making everyone jump. "Everyone but Abel, get out" I said pointing to the door. Without hesitation everyone Is leaving. I look at Abel who is sitting in the main chair. I didn't think I would see him in that seat for a long time. He stands up fast and gets out of my seat. He's taking his seat to my right. "What is going on?" I ask as I sit down. "Avery doesn't want this life for Issac, she's going to take him from me. I don't know what to do. I really don't care if she leaves, I mean with will hurt me but I'll eventually get over it but my son, I would never get over her taking my son away" Abel said putting his face in his hands. "That's not going to happen. We are going to increase security for the babies. Avery is going to have supervised time with Issac and that's it. She tries to take him and I'll kill her. Even if she's Jerry's daughter." I say and Abel's head shoots up, his face showing evident shock. "No." He says. I raise my eyebrow at him "You aren't going to do to Avery what you did to Erika. She's the mother of my child and I will not have her killed!" He slammed his hands on his table, not scaring me but clearly scaring himself. "What did you do?" I hear a cold voice from the doorway and I don't have to turn to see that it's Jace. Abel is sitting with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide.

KIM'S POV :

I'm about to open the door to Abel's room when Liam comes running up the stairs in a panic. "What happened?" I asked. He is out of breath and shocked "Jace. Jack. Fighting. Erika." As soon as I hear Erika's name my eye go wide. I'm running down the stairs and I can now hear yelling coming from the meeting room. I walk in to see Jace standing looking at Jack and Abel who are sitting down. Jace doesn't notice that I'm behind him. "You had to fucking right to do what you did" Jace hissed. "I did what I had to do to protect you. Trust me if you would've went with her, you would've had a different life. Way worse than this one. I don't regret my decision" Jack said. "So it wasn't my choice if I wanted my real mom? I asked you millions of times what happened to her and you said she left me and disappeared. When really you killed her!" Pulling his gun out from waistband of his jeans. Shit. he's getting really mad. "Jace" Abel says cautiously. "Shut up Abel" Jace hissed. "Put the gun down Jace" Abel says standing up. Jace points the gun at Abel now. My heart is now in my throat. I take my gun out "Jace" I say his name with a warning tone. He quickly turns and looks at me then my gun. He is still pointing the gun at Abel. "Did you have something to do with her death too? " He asks me quietly. I nod my head. "After Mariah was born, she came back for you. I raised you and you were calling me mommy. She got mad and attacked me in front of you and Abel. The look on your faces is what fueled our decision to kill her. We couldn't let her have you or be in your life." I put my gun on the table and he watches me carefully still holding his gun. Jack and Abel sit quietly watching us. "I'm your mother Jace. I don't give a fuck who gave birth to you. You are mine and I love you as much as I love Abel and Mariah. I've loved you ever since you walked through my bedroom door with your dad. I raised you to be a man. I can't imagine how you would've turned out if you would've went with Erika. I probably would've died losing you..." my voice crack. I put my hand over my mouth. Jace 's eyes soften and he lowers his gun. "Momma" he starts to sob. My heart is in my throat again when I hear him call me that. He hasn't called me that since he was 6. "Yes baby. I'm your momma" I start to sob and I hug him, he hugs me back. "I love you mom" he says into my ear. I kiss his cheek. I could see Jack and Abel still sitting down watching us. Abel let's out a slow breath. He's holding his chest and he leans forward a little. I let go of Jace. "Abel" I say worried and run over to him. "What's wrong?" Jack asks just as worried as I am. Jace is frozen in his spot. "Abel baby talk to me." I say in full on panic. He can't answer me because he's struggling to breathe. "We need to get him to the hospital" Jack yells and pick him up, running out of the room. I run out of the meeting room after him. "Jerry get the car" I hear Jace scream. He finally came to his senses. "What's happening?" Avery asks freaking out. No one answers her. Jerry is running to the car. We all get in and off to the hospital we go.

AVERY 'S POV :

I'm running upstairs. "Leah watch Issac" I say grabbing my car keys and run downstairs. "Ms. Martinez, I have orders to watch you closely." Frank says. I toss him the keys "Fine. Take me to the hospital" I said getting into the back seat of my BMW. Once at the hospital, I run through the sliding door..I walk up to the front desk. "Abel Brewer" I say quickly. The nurse types his name in. "He's in surgery. 3rd floor." She says and I nod running to the elevator. Please let him be okay. Please don't let my last words to him be that I'm leaving him. I would never leave him. I was just so overwhelmed with everything. The elevator doors open and I exit. Frank is right behind me. I turn to my right and I see Jace sitting with his head in his hands. I can't find my dad, Jack or Kim. Good, I don't want to deal with them right now. I walk over to Jace and he looks up when he hears my footsteps. "Hear anything yet?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head. "Abel hasn't been taking his pills. When I pulled my gun out, it must've scared him. His heart started to pump to fast. If we didn't bring him here fast enough, he would've had a heart attack." Jace says quietly.

His voice is filled with so much hurt. "No Jace" I say softly taking his hand. "I almost killed my brother, I let my anger get the best of me and I pointed a gun at my own flesh and blood" he is sobbing now. I hug him. Before I could say anything else, Kim walks through the double doors. Her face stained with tears. She wipes them away with her hand. Once Jace sees her, he jumps up and walks over to her "is he okay? " He asks. "Haven't heard anything yet" Kim says quietly. She looks at me and doesn't say anything else. The double doors open again. In comes in my dad and Jack. I receive a soft smile from my dad but a deadly glare from Jack. "This is your fault" he hisses at me. I shrink under his glare and I feel a huge amount of guilt in the pit of my stomach. He's right. It's my fault.

JACK'S POV :

I feel like it's been forever since Abel went into surgery. A doctor walks into the waiting room "Abel Brewer's family?" He asks and we all jump up. I shoot Avery a glare. That bitch is the reason he's here. She started all of this. She didn't make sure he was taking his pills. She literally broke his heart. "Mr. and Mrs. Brewer, we had to put a pacemaker to help Abel's heartbeat and he's responding to it very well. He's in recovery right now. You guys can see him once he wakes up" the doctors says. "Thank you so much!" Kim sobs next to me. "Your welcome. He needs to make sure he takes his pills and is in a stress free environment while he recovers" I nod "The ambulance is in position to take him home. I will make sure his living conditions are set up perfectly. I want him to he comfortable while he recovers." I say to the doctor. "He will be suitable to be transported tomorrow" the doctor says before leaving the room. I turned and pulled Kim into my arms and hugged her tight "Hush baby, he's going to be okay." I say softly soothing her. I look over at Avery who is now hugging Jace. I decided that I'm going to deal with her later. I'm just happy my son is okay.


End file.
